The Other Kunoichi
by bluemoon815
Summary: Lilliana was just your average orphan who also happens to be a kunoichi. Sent to New York City to find Oroku Saki, a.k.a. Shredder, she's tasked with killing the TMNT. But when she and a Turtle fall for each other, will Liana turn her back on her duty? Or the boy she loves? Please review, review, review. I would really appreciate it. No flames, please.
1. Liana's Beginning

(Liana's P.O.V)

One thing I knew for sure, New York City was weird. Even though it's the place where I was born 15 years ago, it's way different from Tokyo, which I think of as home. However, it was similar in some ways. All the billboards and skyscrapers portraying advertisements of every kind, all the people, and the confusing street havoc. But, in Tokyo, there aren't as many hot dog carts. Seriously, there's like, 10 per street. How can people need hot dogs so badly?

"How am I supposed to find Oroku Saki in all of this mess?" I wondered out loud to myself. I held up the picture of what his home looked like and scanned the city scape. I identified the area of the city I was in as Times Square. Saki lived on Delancey. Of course, I had no idea where that was. I pulled up a map of the City on my phone, then I realized it would be easier for me to take to the rooftops. Most normal girls would be exhausted jumping from rooftop to rooftop, but I was no normal girl.

Ever since I could stand, my father, who was also my Sensei, trained me in ninjutsu. He also taught my three best friends, Raya, Donna, and Mia, in a marsh right outside if Tokyo. We previously had lived in Tokyo, but ever since my mother was killed a few months after I was born in a fire that was started in the kitchen where she was cooking, my father took me to the marsh. If you ever think of ancient Japan, the marsh fit that perfectly. Father named it Pah-Hay-Okee, a Native American term that means "glassy water".

My best friends' parents had learned of my fathers' knowledge in ninjutsu, and asked him to teach them to fight along with me. Raya had black hair and emerald eyes with a scar on her shoulder. She had a temper to her and was a master with the sai. Donna had fiery red hair and brown eyes, a gap in her teeth, and she was the smart one of our group. She wielded a Bo staff. Mia had golden hair, blue eyes and freckles. She was the bona fide prankster and yelled cowabunga every chance she got. She was naturally gifted with nunchuks. I had long, wavy dirty blonde hair that was almost light brown, I had green hazel eyes and I was also quite pale. I was rather busty, but I can't help that. I wished I had white blonde hair and blue eyes like my mother, but I got stuck with my fathers' looks instead.

On the plane, I constantly looked at the selfie we took right before I left. I felt bad about having to leave them to search for a new Sensei back in Japan. But I had to, since I was the only one who could call myself a ninja, or kunoich, being a female. They all still needed training.

The reason why I came to New York at all was because it was my fathers' final wish. On his deathbed from cancer, not two weeks after he appointed me leader of my team, he told me to travel to New York City and find his benefactor, which was Oroku Saki. He told me he would house me, and train me further, even though he knew I didn't need it. My father said that Saki would know who I was if I wore my, previously my mothers', light blue mask. It served me well, seeing as how light blue is my favorite color.

As I jumped the rooftops, I carefully tried to stay in whatever shadows I could find. I think you could agree that a teenage girl jumping rooftops in broad daylight looks a little suspicious, even if New Yorkers are slightly oblivious as to what goes on above them. I couldn't help but feel the summer sun beat down on me and through the tan trench coat I was wearing to conceal my weapons that were strapped to my back. When it came time to choose my weapons, I chose the twin katana blades. I had always admired them, and was quite surprised to find myself a natural talent with them.

I ran to a billboard and stopped behind it. I barely had time to catch my breath when I heard someone land behind me. I turned around with a sparrow kick, instantly knocking the ninja unconscious. "A ninja? In New York?" I said in disbelief. "Other than me?" I looked at his strange attire. He was clothed in black from head to toe. A red band ran across his mask which covered his whole head. There were wierd thngs where the eyes would be, and the gloves and stockings were gray and tight. I was about ready to take off again when several dentical ninjas surrounded me. I drew my katanas from underneath my coat, and faster than you could say lights out their lights were. With a few kicks and expert swipes, I threw all the "ninjas" on their backs. "Aaahhh," I breathed. "I feel so much better," I hadn't fought like that in months, and was nice to fight people instead of a training dummy, my friends, or even my father. I turned around to hear another thud on the board. My eyes widened at he sight of her. Another kunoich? She had short hair that was half black and half blonde. She also had red eyes and a tanto blade on her lower back.

"Not bad," I heard her say.

"Uhhh, thanks?" I replied. She jumped from her perch and landed in front of me.

"You may actually be a challenge," she said, drawing her small sword. "Just to warn you, though. I've never lost to an adversary."

"With one blade, maybe," I said while raising my katanas. "Not with two," I finished, using one thing I inherited from my mother. Her smart mouth.

"A sharp tongue," the girl said. "I respect that. Let's see if your skills are just as." She rushed towards me, and we engaged in a batlle. Sometimes I had the upper hand, sometimes she did. There was eventually a point where I had to jump off the building and take the fight into the alley.

"I gotta admit," I said blocking one of her attacks. "This town's more interesting than I thought. We don't have very many kunoiches in Tokyo."

"Wait, you're from Tokyo, too?" she asked in astonishment. Realizing I was at the advantage, I knocked her tanto away and gave her a kick to the jaw, sending her to the ground. I pointed the tip of my blade to her, signifying I'd won.

"What was that about never losing?" I said with a smirk.

"I accept my defeat," she said with a slight smile. "You've won. Now," she said, rising to her feet. "You say you're from Tokyo."

"That's right," I said.

"But you're not..."

"Japanese. Yeah. I was actually born here in New York 15 years ago, but my parents moved to Tokyo shortly after."

"That explains how you got your skills. Your sensei must be awesome."

"Actually, my father taught me. He found a book on ninjutsu when he was young. He taught himself, then me and my best friends."

"What about your mother?"

I averted her gaze. "My mother...was killed in a kitchen fire shortly after we moved to Tokyo."

Her eyes softened at that. "My mother was killed in one, too," she said softly. "Now I live with my dad."

"I wish I can say the same. Mine died last month from cancer." She touched my shoulder.

"Oh," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," I assured her.

"So why are you in New York?" she asked.

"On my father's death bed, he told me to travel here to seek out his benefactor, Oroku Saki. My father said he would care for me until I turned 18."

The girl looked a little shocked. "Oroku Saki?" she repeated. "That's my father!" she told me with a smile.

"Really?" I asked, earning a nod. "Then could you take me to him?"

"I'd be happy to," she said.

"Oh, thank you! Uh, what's your name?"

"Karai," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Lilliana," I replied. "But everyone calls me Liana for short."

"Well, Liana," Karai said, linking herarm through mine. "I think we're going to be great friends."

"Me, too," I agreed. We jumped back to the rooftops, and my only friend in New York led me to her father.


	2. Meeting Shredder

"So why are you in New York?" I asked Karai, once we were back on the rooftop.

"My dad's trying to close an old deal," she answered.

"I see. What does he do?"

"Aside from being a master of ninjutsu and leader of an entire clan, he's in kitchen utensils. Knives mostly."

"Okay. So what's your clan's name?"

"The Foot Clan."

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips. "The Foot Clan? Really?"

"I'll admit it IS a little ridiculous, but it's been that way for centuries."

"Oh. Well I guess it's too late to change it now," I said, causing Karai to giggle.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," she said. She unhooked her arm from mine and pointed to a building that was both creepy and cool. "There it is. My home."

I pulled out the picture from my trench and compared it to the real one. "Apparently so." I was about to jump off the roof, but Karai stopped me.

"Liana, wait," she said. "I gotta warn you, my father isn't exactly the kindest person. Most people call him the Shredder."

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't really need to think about it to know why."

"Oh. Is there anything else I should know?"

She pondered whether she should tell me what she wanted to. "Well," she started hesitantly. "Some of the...people my father employs aren't...normal."

I started to question if I still wanted to do this. But I was in a new country, a new city, with nowhere to go, and my only friend was the daughter of the person I was supposed to find. I had no choice. There was no turning back. "Nothing is gonna stand in my way, now, Karai," I said bravely. "Lead the way."

"Gladly," she replied. The two of us jumped off the building and immediately raced to the one that was Saki's lair. We ran up to the door and Karai knocked on it. It sounded like a secret signal. The door opened, which startled me a little, but it was the man that opened the door that freaked me out. He was a giant mutant dog with tan fur and huge hands, and one was bigger than the other. This place really WAS different than Tokyo. I couldn't help but gasp. That must've caught his attention, because he turned his gaze on me.

"Karai," he growled. "Why have you brought this lowly human scum here?"

"She's here to see Father," Karai replied.

"You expect me to believe that?" the dog said, clenching his larger fist.

"My name is Lilliana," I said, finding my voice. "I'm a kunoich from Tokyo. I've been sent by my father to seek out the Shredder."

"She's telling the truth, Bradford," Karai agreed. "And you don't want Father to find out you sent away an important visitor. Or worse." Bradford growled at us, but then stepped aside to let us through."

"Thanks for that, Karai," I said to her once we were inside.

"Anytime, Liana," she said back. "But believe me when I say getting inside was the easy part." We approached a set of double doors shaped like a triangle. "Wait here," she said. "I'll talk to my father." As she went through the doors, I put my ear to the door to hear the conversation.

"Katai," I heard a deep voice say. "Why have you returned empty handed from your mission to find the Turtles?"

"The Turtles?" I whispered. "That's an unusual gang name. But at least he's trying to put a stop to evil in the city."

"It's the middle of the day father," Karai replied. "The Turtles are only out at night. And I didn't return empty handed. I've brought an extremely skilled ninja from Japan."

"You expect me to believe this nonsense?"

"It's true!" Karai exclaimed. "She beat all of my Foot soldiers and she even bested me!"

"Very well," Saki said, "You may send her in." I heard Karai walk to the door and she opened it.

"So far so good," she said with a smile. She took my arm and led me to the man sitting atop a throne.

"My name is Lilliana, Oroku Saki," I said. "You were a benefactor to my father, Lucas Stevens, in Japan. He passed away recently, and his final request was for me to come here to New York and find you."

"Do you have any proof of this?" he asked.

"Actually, I do," I said remembering my blue mask. I put it on.

"I see. Your father was a skilled warrior and an honorable man. I will honor his claims and let you stay here. And Karai: since you have taken a liking to this girl, she will room with you."

"Thank you, Master Shredder." I said.

"Of course, I will uphold another of your fathers wishes and make you a member of the Foot." I glanced at Karai, who looked excited, but a little shocked when Shredder praised my dad. "Karai," Shredder continued. "You may show her to your room."

"Yes, Father," Karai said, bowing her head and walking out. I copied her and followed.

"I take it your father doesn't praise often?" I asked Kardi once we were out of the throne room.

"No," she replied. "Hardly ever. The only time he says good things at all is when he's talking about my mother. And trust me, it's better to not cross or disobey him. Well, here we are." she said once we climbed up some stairs and passed through a dimly lit hallway. "My room."

She pushed open the door and before me I saw what looked like a traditional Japanese bedroom. "It looks just like home," I said with a wave of nostalgia washing over me.

"Except now, with just one roommate," Karai said, spreading another mat onto the floor across from hers. I took off my coat, revealing my light blue halter top and my black leather pants. I removed my leather black high-heeled boots and placed them next to my coat.

"Karai?" I asked once I had sat down across from her. "I heard your father mention a gang called the Turtles. Can I ask who they are?" Little did I know that when I asked this question, it would change my life forever.


	3. Who Are They?

Karai instantly tensed. I thought about taking it back, but when I was about to say it, Karai answered me. "You think they're human, don't you?" I was puzzled for a minute, then the realization hit me.

"They're...actual turtles aren't they?" Iasked, and when Karai nodded, it confirmed he fact.

"They're 15, 6-feet tall, and trained in ninjutsu," she said, getting up and going to a shelf. She pulled a few pieces of paper off of it, and sat beside me.

"And you have a vendetta with them because...?"

"Remember when I said my mother was killed in a fire?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, that fire was set by their Sensei, Hamato Yoshi. He was in love with my moher, Tang Shen in Japan. When he found out that my parents had me, he went blinded with jealousy and rage, and burned our home to the ground. When Father found out he was still alive here in New York, he took us from our home in Tokyo to here. I never got to know my mother, because Hamato Yoshi took her away from me." Karai was on the verge of tears, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, Karai," I said. "I know exactly how that feels. But you still have Shredder, right?" She pulled away and wiped her eyes from the unshed tears.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks, Liana," she said.

"No problem," I replied. "So. About the Turtles?"

"Oh," Karai said. "Yeah. There's four of them." She handed me the first photo. It showed a turtle with a short-tailed mask, freckles, a wide grin, and nunchuks hung from his belt. I smiled at him. His childlike feature reminded me of Mia. (A/N: the pictures are in black and white, BTW)

"That's Michaelangelo," Karai smiled. "He's the most likeable." She then handed me a second one. That one showed a tall, rather scrawny turtle with a gap-tooth and a Bo staff. I preseumed he was smart, just because he looked like Donna.

"Whose this one?"

"Donatello. And this is Raphael," Karai said handing me the second to last one. That one showed a muscular turtle with a tattered mask and a pair of sai in hand. He resembled Raya.

"What about the last one?" I asked. Karai handed me the last picture.

"This one, I think is the leader," she said. As I took the last picture. I could feel my mouh fall slightly open. I never imagined that an anthropomorphic turtle could be so...hot. Even though I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, it felt like they were looking into my soul. But what set me off what the fact that he had twin katanas strapped to his back. There was finally someone who had the same weapon as me. "That's Leonardo," Karai sad with immense disgust. I sighed in despite of myself. Even his name was perfect. Karai must've heard me, because she smiled. "Don't worry, Liana," she said. "When we capture them, you can have him." That snapped me out of my thoughts. I forgot he was the enemy!

"No way, Karai," I said. "Not when he's the enemy. When they're ALL the enemy. We'll destroy these evil turtles and their master. And they'll know exactly who the Foot Clan is when we bring them to justice."

"No wonder Dad likes you," Karai said, getting up. "Now let's get some sleep. Your training resumes tomorrow." She lay down on her mat across from me after turning out the light. "Goodnight Lilliana," she said.

"Goodnight, Karai," I said before managing to find sleep. And I surprised myself when my thoughts and my dreams...wandered to Leonardo.


	4. The Mission and the Meet

"You look great, Liana," Karai said as she hugged my shoulders. I spun around in front of the mirror in her room. I was wearing my new Foot kunoich clothes that a soldier brought me this morning. It was identical to Karai's, except I had my hair down and I wore my light blue eye mask instead of the black face one that Karai wore.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Positive," Karai replied. "And it'll defiantly help on our mission."

"Our mission." I said, nervously. "I'm a little uneasy."

"No way." Karai said. "You'll do great." After my training seesion yesterday when I beat all of the best Foot soldiers, Shredder decided I was ready for a mission. The plan was to find the Turtles, of course. Karai would scour the West side of the city while I searched the North. Shredder told us that if we came across the Turtles, we were to capture them anyway we could. And I had therfect plan: blinding powder. Of course, I was also planning to just get one of them, and then let them go. Just so that way they'd know who we were. Just then, we heard a knock at the door.

"Ladies," said Xever from the hallway. "Shredder is requsting you both." Karai and I looked at each other as we heard Xever's robot legs walk away.

"Ready?" Karai asked, holding out her hand.

"Let's do this." I said, taking it. Then, we walked out door and to the Shredder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When we reached the throne room, the soldiers that were to go on the mission with us turnd their heads to us when we walked in. I could tell they were a little intimidated by the best in the busineess. When we reached Shredder, we kneeled before him.

"The mission is simple," he said. "The two of you will take an army of Foot ninjas on opposite sides of the city. Karai, you shall take the West and Lilliana will take the North. If and when you find the Turtles, you must capture them, and bring them to me. We will then use them to draw Hamato Yoshi out of hiding." I cringed at his name. Anyone who kills an innocent woman out of jealousy deserves to be killed themself. "You may go." Karai and I nodded our heads, rose to our feet, and walked out with the soldiers following us. I was about to reach the door when I felt a glove on my shoulder. I turned around to face Shredder.

"This is your first mission, Lilliana," he said. "However. I don't expect nothing but you to do exactly as I tell you."

"Don't worry, Master Shredder," I said. "The Turtles and Hamato Yoshi will be brought to justice. They will know the Foot's name," Shredder nodded, then returned to his throne.

After I told Karai what took me so long, we were standing on the roof of Shredder's lair. When we divided up our soldiers in half among the two of us, we turned to face each other. Karai then pulled me into a hug. "Good luck, Liana," she said. I hugged her back.

"You, too, Karai." we separated, then she waved and took off towards the West. I returned her wave, then faced my soldiers. "Let's go." I said, and we ran across the North roofops, with me leading the way. And for a moment, I imagined I was leading my best friends, and this was our mission

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

About 30 minutes had passed, and we still hadn't found the Turtles. My team and I had stopped to rest on a rooftop when we heard a shriek, followed by running footsteps. I immediatly bolted to where the noise came from, and my eyes widened at the sight. I saw a giant weed monster running through the streets. "Another mutant?" I said in surprise. But I was surprised even more when I saw four, large, anthropomorphic turtles. "Jackpot." I thought about radioing Karai to tell her I found them, But I realized that if I did that, the Turtles would probably be gone.

I continued to watch and follow them. The weed monster detroyed everything in its path, even swiping a pizza guy of his scooter. "Not the pizza guy!" I heard Michealangelo shout. "Take Donnie!" he shouted again. So they had nicknames,

"Snakeweed's getting away, Mikey!" Donatello shouted back. I ducked behind an air vent. Snakeweed then ran onto a side street. They were about to follow when Leonardo stopped them.

"C'mon Leo, what're we waitin' for?" Raphael said. Leo. He just got more and more perfect.

"We'll take Snakeweed from above," Leonardo replied. I neary swooned at his voice. But then I shook my head to clear it.

"Focus Liana," I said to myself. "And focus on the mission, not Leonardo." When I looked back up, the turtles were on the rooftop, and it looked like they were arguing.

"You know what, Raph?" Leo said. "If you think being a leader is so easy, why don't you do it?"

"First good idea you've had all day," his brother replied.

"Guys, guys," Mikey interrupted. "We'll compromise. I'll lead," he said, earning a death glare from both his arguing brothers. "Or not."

"Fine, Raph," Leo said. "The team's yours. I'm ouuta here!" he said, walking away.

After their brother left, Mikey spoke up. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Don't worry, Mikey," Donnie said soothingly. "Leo just needs some space." Mikey glared at him, then Donnie realized what he meant. "You meant the pizza guy didn't you?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Raph interjected. I giggled in spite of myself. They reminded me of my friends so much. My gaze left them and followed Leonardo, So he would be the one I would attack first, and I was glad it was him. he was like me, so I knew exactly how to do this. I pointed in his direction, and my soldiers took off after him.

We followed him until he stopped. I heard him sigh. "They just don't get it." I did. I knew how he felt. I pointed my finger, and the ninjas took their positions. He obviously heard them, and turned around. "Foot Clan?" he said. "You guys just made my night." The soldiers attacked him, but he beat them all with ease. I was impressed, I admitted. "Ahhh," he breathed. "I feel so much better." I smiled. If he was going to talk like me, then I'd talk like Karai.

I stomped on the billboard I was perched on, causing him to look at me. I jumped and landed in front of him. "Not bad," I said. His eyes widened.

"Uhhh, thanks?" he said.

"You may actually be a challenge," I said walking towards him. I drew my sword, sending the blinding powder flying in Leo's face, knocking him backwards. I stepped on his chest, pointing my blade in his face. "Guess not." I removed my mask. "My name's Lilliana. See you around." I said before standing, sheathing my sword, tying my mask, and taking off.

"What was that?" I heard him say as I ran back to the Shredder.


	5. Who Is She?

(A/N: I hit major writers block and that's why I haven't updated in a while, and I'm working on two stories at once. I'd also like to hit 8 reviews before I add more. So please, please, PLEASE review. If you have a guess on what's going to happen or what will be revealed later, I'd love to hear it. My challenge is whoever has the best guess will receive a sneak peek at the next chapter. Most of this chapter's dialogue is from the "New Girl In Town" episode, but with some changes because I can't remember how it goes and YouTube sucks at my house. Just keep those thoughts in mind.) -Blue

(Leo's P.O.V)

"What was that?" I asked myself as the girl ninja ran away. And more importantly, WHO was that? Since when does the Foot have a kunoich fighting for them? Is she new? Have they always had her? I didn't know what to think, but I did know she was dangerous and deadly. I decided to head home. Maybe there I could focus.

As a approached the door to Donnie's lab, I could hear Raph yelling at him through the wall, I put my ear to the door to listen instead of just barging in. "I'm working as fast as I can!" Donnie said.

"Well, work faster!" Raph shouted.

"Yelling is not gonna help," Donnie countered.

"But I bet hitting will," said Raph.

"I'll work faster," Donnie caved.

"Smart move," Raph replied. I decided to make my presence known before things got out of hand. I pushed open the door, causing my brothers to look at me.

"Leo's back," Mikey said. "And he's been crying," he added, noticing my red eyes.

"I got hit with blinding powder," I told my youngest brother. And that was all I was telling him.

"Sure," I heard Raph say under his breath.

"Hey, Leo," Donnie said to me. "I think I may've found Snakeweed."

"Where?" I asked, becoming interested. And happy to have something on my mind besides that girl, despite how hot I thought she was.

"Well, you see," my brother of smarts started to explain. "These are sightings of Snakeweed over the past few days," he said, gesturing towards the map on his desk. "And here is the epicenter of all of them, so this is probably his lair."

"And where is that?" I asked.

"That's on a need to know basis," Raph interjected. "And guess what? You don't need to know." How funny. He still thought he was leader. I decided to let him think that until he realized he needed me in that position.

"OK, fine," I said. "Have fun." I called as I walked out of the lab.

"C'mon, guys," Raph says after I shut the door. "Let's go. We don't need Leo. We can do this by ourselves." With a heavy sigh, I walked away.

After my brothers had gone out to look for Snakeweed, I sat on the floor, watching an episode of Space Heroes. Captain Ryan had just defeated the alien girl he was in love with. I sighed heavily. "Are relationships always this difficult?" I said to myself, my mind wandering back to that girl.

"Leonardo?" Sensei said from behind me. "Where are your brothers?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"Raph thinks he can lead the team better then me, so I let him." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Why would you do that?" Sensei questioned.

"Because Master Splinter," I said. "Those guys have no idea what kind of pressure I'm under, and all they do is complain. I mean, is it too much to ask for a simple 'thank you'?" Sensei banged his staff on the ground.

"Yes!" he yelled. "It is! Being a leader is judged by not how big the burden is, but how you carry it. Now! Go find your brothers!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was walking in a deserted alley, dead of night. "I have no idea where to even start looking," I said. "Didn't Donnie say something about 42 and 27? Or was it 72 and 57? Where are those guys?" I sighed.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a voice said. I turned to face the girl from earlier. Dammit, why was she so hot? Her long dirty blonde hair was gently gracing the wind, and her dark green hazel eyes were mischievously sparkling behind that light blue eye mask she wore. I tried not to look at her…above average sized chest, but my eyes wandered there for a moment anyway.

"Sometimes, I'm the only one who'll listen," I said, smirking at her.

"I'll listen," she said. "When you beg for your life!" she threatened, drawing one of her katanas. I followed her.

"Let's see how well you do against someone who can see," I challenged.

"Let's see how well you do against someone who's better than you." she remarked.

"Let's see how well you do against…" Unable to think of a comeback, I said. "Oh, let's just go!" As we got into our fighting stances, she threw herself at me. I blocked her attack, causing her to strike again.

"Lilliana, right?" I said.

"Yeah, but everyone calls me Liana," she replied. "Leonardo, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, blocking her attack."but my brothers call me Leo"

"I bet it's tough being leader, huh?" she said. We were on a fire escape, and she had her blade against my throat, my arm in a lock.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Your team never appreciates you. Never listens to you, and complains all the time."

"What're you saying?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, Leo," Lilliana said. "Don't you ever want to have some fun? Without your brothers?"

"Like?"

"To cut back? To hang loose? To get into a little danger?" She pressed her blade to my throat a little more, then let me go. "You see the Birelee Building?" she asked, pointing to a skyscraper.

"Yeah." I said.

"Meet me there." she demanded. "Midnight." And as soon as she appeared, she was gone. I chose to wander around the city until midnight came. And throughout those hours, the beautiful and dangerous ninja haunted my thoughts.


	6. Questions

(A/N: For those wondering, Lilliana is NOT evil. Because of what Karai told her, she thinks the Turtles are the bad guys. And remember that Karai was brainwashed by Shredder into thinking that, too. So Karai was only telling her what she thinks she knows. And remember: I DON'T REMEMBER HOW THE EPISODE GOES! YouTube on my phone is the worse thing ever. Don't forget to review!)

(Liana's P.O.V)

Why was I so stupid? Why'd I let him go? Well, maybe I was overreacting, but that didn't help the huge wave of guilt I felt after I left Leonardo. I ran with my team over the buildings again trying to find Karai. Oh, wait. I had a walkie-talkie-duh. I pressed the top button on it. "Karai, you there?" I asked.

"Liana?" the line crackled. "What happened? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "I found the Turtles."

"Really?" She sounded excited. "Where?"

"On Bleeker. But don't come."

"Why not?"

"I'll come to you. So where are you?"

"Houseton Boulevard."

"Got it," with that, I closed the line and ran to Karai. It took me about ten minutes before I reached her. When I did, she turned and smiled before hugging me.

"There you are," she said. "So what exactly happened with the Turtles?"

"They were battling this giant weed-plant monster thing," I began. "Another mutant. Then they got into a fight; a sibling fight. I managed to track down Leonardo and take him out with blinding powder. I meant it as a surprise only. Then, I saw him again looking for his brothers about ten minutes ago, and he's meeting me at the Birelee Building at midnight."

"Midnight?" Karai repeated. "That's in fifteen minutes."

"Only fifteen?" I asked, looking in the direction Shredders' lair stood.

"Don't worry," Karai placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll cover for you. And we're not due back gone for another hour, anyway."

"Oh. Well. I guess…"

"You're not good at saying thank you, are you?"

"No, I'm not," I smiled. "But you know I mean it."

"Yeah. I do." Karai said as she pulled me in another hug. "Good luck, Liana."

"I'll need it," I said.

"Tell me everything!" Karai called after me.

"I will!" I called back. So with that, I left my friend behind to meet Leo, the Turtle who I instantly and inexplicably, feel head over heels for.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Leo's P.O.V)

What did I just get myself into? Liana tried to convince me to steal the 14th century katana from the museum across the street. "Liana…" I started, grabbing her hand. The next thing I knew, she had me on my plastron and she had hold of my wrist. And to make things worse, Raph just showed up.

"Leo?" Raph asked. "What're you doing? And who the heck is she?!"

"Uh, Raphel, Lilliana. Liana, Raph." I introduced. "But why are you here?"

"I came here to find out what you were doing coming to Birelee Building at midnight, and I see you holding hands with the Foot!"

"Raph, this…uh, isn't what it looks like," I said. "Liana and I, …uhhh, have a lot in common, and we were…talking. Yeah, talking about…"

"Oh, really?" Raph said. "Then where is she?" I turned to look, and sure enough, Liana was gone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Liana's P.O.V)

"Like taking candy from a baby," I said, running away from Leonardo again. My long, wavy dirty blonde hair whipped in the wind, and my green hazel eyes were sparkling mischievously.

It blew my mind, really. Was he really THAT oblivious? Three times I've just slipped away from him without a trace. I was currently running back to Shredder, knowing he wasn't going to be happy with the report I gave. But he did seem to like me. Well, as much as he could seem to like a person.

I reached the Lair, and saw Karai anxiously milling about on the roof. "How'd it go?" she asked.

"Fine. Till his brother showed up."

"Which one?"

"Raphael," I replied. "And I may've tried to convince Leo to steal the katana from the museum."

"Oh, you're evil." Karai said, smiling.

"Aren't I?" I laughed making devil horns with my fingers on the sides of my head. A Foot soldier walked up through a panel in the roof. He nodded.

"It's time," Karai said.

"Let's just get this over with." I breathed.

"Nervous?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah." We both giggled. "Don't worry, Liana," Karai continued. "At least we're doing this together."

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go." We linked arms again and went to Shredder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So that's all that happened with me, Father," Karai said after she gave her report.

"Very well. But Lilliana…" Shredder turned his attention on me. "One of your soldiers informed me that you had a run in with Leonardo, but you let him go."

"No," I lied. "He escaped."

"Your a very skilled kunoich. He couldn't have just…escaped." My masters voice grew angry.

"He escaped from you didn't he?" I smartly said.

"Enough!" Shredder roared. "Your incompetence has shamed me," he said as he rose from his throne. The next thing I knew, he extended his blades and there was a six-inch long bleeding gash on my upper left arm. I clutched my hand over it, and gritted my teeth together. I looked at Karai for support, but she just hung her head solemnly. "Dismissed."

It was then that Karai helped me up and led me to our room where she bandaged it. "Are you alright, Liana?" she asked.

"I think so," I replied, still in pain. "Has Shredder done that before?"

"Not that I know of," Karai replied. "There." She finished patching my arm up.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it," she replied. Her clock said it was almost 2:00 a.m.

"We should get some sleep. We have training to do tomorrow," I said, getting up to lay on my mat.

"You sure you're ok?" Karai asked, worried.

"Positive," I said, smiling a little and blowing out the candle. But really, I wasn't. I was questioning why I was here. Had Dad known who Oroku Saki really was? And if he did, why would he tell me to come to him?


	7. True Feelings

(Leo's P.O.V)

"April! April!" I whisper-shouted. I tapped on April's bedroom window trying to wake her. She finally came to the window and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Leo?" she said.

"I need to talk."

"Can it wait?"

"I met this girl," I said, a little TOO excited. Her eyes went wide and she grabbed my shoulders.

"Tell me everything!" she said.

"She's really cool. She's extremely beautiful. We have the same weapons. She's also a martial artist. And, uh...she's in the Foot Clan." When I said that, it earned me a slap to the face.

"Are you crazy?" she said angrily.

"April, she's different." I told her. "She's-"

"In the Foot Clan," April interrupted.

"Yeah, but she's-"

"In the Foot Clan!"

"Look, I know I shouldn't be hanging out with her, but-"

"Yeah, you got that right. You know why? 'Cause she's in the Foot Clan!" April yelled.

I knew April was right, but there was something about Liana. She really was different. There was absolutely no doubt that she was evil. I sensed good in her. But she knew something. Something about Shredder. I wanted to know. I wanted to know her. The real her.

As April and I said our goodbyes and I left, I though more deeply about Liana. I didn't know what made her different, she just was. Was it the fact she let me go? Was it the fact that she didn't kill me yet? I had no clue, but I couldn't stop my thoughts. She was so skilled, so dangerous, and so beautiful. Her personality intrigued me. I realized I was deeply attracted to her. And it was that moment I knew I was in love with Lilliana.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Liana's P.O.V)

Tossing and turning, turning and tossing. I finally woke up from my nightmare about Shredder and four empty turtle shells hanging on his wall. I sat up on my mat and my fingers once again wandered to the gash on my arm. I could still feel and hear Shredder's knifelike blade cut through my uniform and my skin. My gaze wandered towards Karai's sleeping form. "Karai," I said. "You awake?" She stirred before sitting up.

"Yeah," she said. "I am now. What's wrong?"

"I'm…starting to doubt if I should remain here." Karai pondered that for a minute.

"Liana, you belong in the Foot Clan," she said. "You're the most skilled warrior we've got."

"Thanks, but…if my Father knew who Shredder really was; why would he tell me to come here?"

"Father was a benefactor to yours, right?" I nodded. "Maybe your father did know who he was, but he didn't really see Shredder as anything bad."

"That could be true, but still…why would Shredder do this to me if he liked my dad so well?"

"I have no idea," Karai admitted. "But we are gonna do something different."

"Yeah?" I asked, becoming intrigued a little.

"For our next mission, we're going together. We're not splitting up."

"So the Turtles are gonna get hit with two badass kunoiches this time," I said with a wicked grin. "I like it."

"And tomorrow, we're gonna give our best in training."

"Exactly, then Shredder will have no choice but to pair us up." I said. "The Turtles will be vanquished, and the Foot will once again have it's honor and its vengeance."

"Sounds like a plan," Karai said.

"Thanks, Karai," I told her.

"Hey, what're friends for?" she said, hugging me. I returned it gratefully. When we pulled apart, she added, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Who?" I asked, though I knew what she meant.

"Leonardo," she smiled.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Like glass," she giggled. "But why?"I blushed. "Well, he's really cool, he's also a martial artist, we have the same weapons, and uh, I think he's hot."

"You must be crazy," Karai said.

"Karai, he's different. He's-"

"In the Hamato Clan," Karai said, arms crossed.

"I know I shouldn't be hanging out with him. Let alone in love with him."

"Yeah, you got that right. You know why? 'Cause he's in the Hamato Clan!"

"I guess you're right," I said. "But I don't think he's evil."

"Liana, they're all evil," Karai assured.

"But…I think I AM in love with him. We could be like…Romeo and Juliet."

"Just don't kill yourself after we kill them," Karai smiled.

"Not in a million years," I said hugging her again. "Goodnight," I added laying back down.

"You mean, good morning," Karai said. I gazed out the window and sure enough, the sun was beginning to rise. "Looks like we have training to do."

"You mean we have some dominating to do."

"Precisely." The two of us then prepared for the day, gathered our weapons, and headed towards the training hall.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(A/N: This is my cute little scene between Leo and Liana)

Later that evening, I left dinner early to try and find Leonardo. I had to find him. I jumped from building to building, looking for the blue-masked turtle. Then, I suddenly saw him standing alone on an apartment rooftop. I landed behind him. "Want some company?" I startled him, causing him to turn around and draw his katanas.

"Oh, hi," he blushed. Could he get anymore cute? "What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," I said while my hand wandered to my right katana handle.

"I'm looking for my brothers," he replied.

"Still?"

"Ok, you got me. I just come up here sometimes. But still..."

"I know I'm breaking Shredder's protocol by being here, but I need to talk."

"About what?"

"This," I said, unwrapping my arm and pulling my sleeve up to reveal my gash.

"Liana, what happened?" Leo asked, sounding concerned.

"Shredder," I said simply. "I told him you escaped the night we met instead of telling him I let you go."

"Why would you say that? I thought you wanted me dead."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't like the idea of it."

"Why don't you just leave?" Leo asked.

"I...can't."

"Why not?" Leo said, becoming more and more concerned for me.

"Shredder was my father's benefactor. When my father, who was also my sensei, died a few months ago from a terminal illness, he told me to find Shredder, who would watch out for me. I had to leave my team, my family, everyhing behind. I had to fulfill my duty. I can't turn against my father's wishes."

"Your team?" asked Leo.

"Yes. Raya, Donna, and Mia. My best friends. I had to leave them behind because I'm the only one who has the kunoichi status. I'm their leader. Appointed by my father. Well, mainly because I asked for it. "

Leo chuckled. "So did I." He paused a minute before saying, "We have more in common than I thought."

"Yeah, I guess we do," I agreed, tucking a strrand of my hair behind my ear. I looked up and noticed Leo was closer than I thought.

"Liana, if you ever _do_ decide to run away, our lair is in the sewers, under 23rd street."

"Leo, why would you tell me that?" I asked, shocked. "We're enemies, remember?"

" We don't have to be. I know there's good in you," Leo replied. Shock took me again when he touched my cheek and leaned in closer. I did, too. And right when I thought we were going to kiss, there came a shriek, followed by a yell. The plant monster from before appeared, with Raphael entangled in its vines.

"Leo! A little help?!" the red-masked turtle yelled. Leo unsheathed his katanas and jumped into action. He was holding up pretty well, until he got ensnared too. I was the only one unscaved, because I just stood idly by and watched.

"Liana!" Leo shouted. "Help!" I decided to, but not without warning him off a little. I drew a knife and threw it at Leo's head. Of course, I missed on purpose, throwing it into the vine directly above Leo. He grabbed it and used it to cut himself free, and then Raph. I hid in he shadows behind a billboard and watched as the brothers defeat the monster with liquid nitrogen of all things. Leo looked back up at me and we locked eyes for two seconds before I flipped out of sight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Leo's P.O.V)

Raph and I were back at the lair after the battle with Snakeweed. "Hey, Leo," Raph said. "I'm...I'm... sorry," he whispered the last part.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said I'm sorry," he whispered again. I held my hand to my ear.

"I said I'm SORRY!" he finally yelled.

"Apology accepted," I winced. We walked over to the unconcious Mikey on the couch. We held a piece of pizza to his face. He sniffed it before he opened his eyes.

"Mmmm, pepperoni." Mikey said before he gobbled it up. Now that all was well, I started to walk towards my room.

"Hey, Leo," Raph said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "About that girl, you really shouldn't be hanging out with her."

"Raph, she helped us."

"She threw a knife at your head," Raph said, gesturing towards the knife I still held.

"No, she threw a knife _near_ my head," I assured.

"She's in the Foot Clan," Raph reminded.

"Nobody's perfect," I replied as I held Liana's knife tighter. I looked at it and walked away. I couldn't wait to see her again.


	8. Kraang!

(Liana's P.O.V)

 _"Another night, another mission,"_ I th _o_ ught to myself. Karai and I hadn't told Shredder about our plan, so we were split up again. I was intently watching for the Turtles. I was starting to grow bored, then I heard a strange electronic sound, followed by some shouting and what sounded like rapid gun-fire. I bolted to the edge of the roof. I looked down and I saw none other than the four anthropomorphic teenaged Turtles. And they were fighting some weird looking metal things. "They're fighting robots?" I asked myself. Leo apparently sensed my presence and looked up. We locked eyes for a moment before he turned back to the fight. Then, he began to do something I thought he'd never do: he started to show off. He jumped in front of his brothers, pretending to save them; acting like the hero. After he defeated one of the robots, a brain-looking thing popped out.

"Whoa!" I said. "This town's more interesting than I thought." They weren't just robots. They were _alien_ robots. And it didn't take rocket science to know that they didn't belong here. Shredder and Karai had to know about this. I began to make the long trek back to the lair, and when my Foot soldiers and I arrived, we saw the scientist, Baxter Stockman, working on new and improved robotic legs for Xever. He was faiing of course. Shredder started yelling at him to get the technology working, and I saw that as my opprotunity. I jumped in behind Shredder. "Masutā no shureddā wa, watashi wa anata to hanasanakereba narimasen," I spoke in Japanese. I had to speak with him. He turned to acknowledge my presence.

"Sore o nandearu ka, Lilliana?" he asked, annoyed, but wanting to know what I was doing here.

"I've spotted the Turtles, but they weren't alone. They were fighting these...these...alien robots!" I exclaimed.

"I've no time for accounts of fantasty."

"They are other worldly, Master Shredder," I protested. "What if they're a threat to the Foot? To the Earth?"

"Silence!" Shredder bellowed. "I have little interest in the matter. Now go. Seek out the Turtles once more. And do not fail me."

"Hai, Master." I bowed my head and exited the fortress once more. I went back to my team. If Shredder wouldn't listen, perhaps Karai would be of help.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

This was starting to get annoying. All this jumping rooftops was draining my energy physically and mentally. I made a mental note to put a tracking device on Karai as soon as I found her. I stopped behind a billboard to catch my breath, when I heard a voice. "Trifecta Beacon installed!" it said. I knew exactly who it belonged to...Leo. I felt a bunch of butterflies in my stomach. I silently cursed myself. Why did I get so off around the leader? I decided to make my presence known with a thump. Leo turned around, unsheathing his katanas. "How'd I know you'd show up?" he said cooly.

"Oh, please," I countered. "Aren't you sure I wasn't here first?"

"Well you certainly were above that alley."

"Oh, were you there?" I said sarcastically. "I didn't notice. But I did see a bunch of alien robots. What's their deal?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you," Leo said as he took a swipe at me. "But I will tell you they're extremely dangerous. So stay away from them." I swiped at him as an idea came to mind.

"You know, I bet if we work together, we can get to the bottom of it."

"Yeah, right," Leo said. "You're willing to betray Shredder?" He had a point.

"Shredded is obsessed and demented. He drives me crazy. So what do say?" I said extending my hand. "Work together for now?" Leo looked at my hand before meeting my eyes.

"Sorry sister," he said before jumping backwards off the building, leaving me to find Karai. I took off eastward when my walkie-talkie buzzed to life.

"Liana, you there?" Karai's voice cracked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Come to 57th and 98th. You've gotta see this!" And just as soon as she came through, she was gone.


	9. Two For One

(Liana's P.O.V)

Ok, that was weird. Karai could get excited, sure, but this was something different. She sounded like a combination of pumped up, excited, and scared, which wasn't like her. I took off in the direction of streets she mentioned and looked at the building. It was a very large dome- shaped structure similar to a what Americans call a football stadium. This had to be the place Karai was talking about. I walked out to the edge of the building I stood on when there came a voice. "Liana! Down here!" it said. I looked down to see my friend on the fire escape. I immediately jumped down to join her.

"So this is the place?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah," she said. "And you won't believe what I saw."

"What was it?" I asked, having a good feeling what it was.

"They were these robots. Carrying guns! And they went into that building." she pointed to it.

"I'm afraid they're not just robots, Karai." I said with hesitation.

"What? What're you talking about?"

"They're _alien_ robots." I confessed. Karai went wide-eyed.

"How do you know?"

"I encountered the Turtles on my patrol. They were fighting them. I went back to report to Shredder, but he didn't believe me. Then, I ran into Leo. And he told me to stay away from them. So they sound dangerous."

''But aren't we dangerous?" Karai asked.

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then it's our job to stop them. They DO sound dangerous. And they sound like a huge threat. But I don't think Dad's gonna believe us unless we bring back proof."

"Are you serious? You want us to go in there?" I asked, earning a nod. I smiled and held my hand up. "I'm SO in!" Karai smiled and grabbed my hand and I did the same to hers.

"Let's go." said Karai. She was about to take off, but I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Karai, wait!" I said, looking to our right. "Look." I pointed, and we saw four figures jumping the rooftops, heading for the dome building.

"The Turtles," she said.

"Must have something to do with the alien robots," I noted.

"Which also means..." Karai said, turning to me, smiling. "We can kill two birds with one stone."

"Actually, make that four birds," I said, the same evil smile on my face.

"Let's go."

We finally made it inside. And after silently stalking the Turtles for a while, we made it to the main core of the building. And just like them, we were shocked when we heard what the robots were. Apparently, they were aliens from another dimension ego wanted to take over the Earth. I thought that sounded sickly similar to Shredder. My thoughts were interrupted, however, when Donatello said, "The Kraang have collected a DNA sample of every single plant and animal species on Earth." Karai and shared a nervous look. I turned my attention back to the teen Turtles. I knew what I had to do.

"I'm going in," I said, tying my mask around my eyes. I didn't even wait for Karai to protest before I jumped. But I was about halfway to the Turtles before I was slammed down on my stomach.

"Gotcha!" came Raphael's voice.

"Liana?!" Leo exclaimed in shock. I tried to tilt my head up, but Raph pulled on my wrist tighter.

"Li-who?" Donatello said, confused.

"Betcha think you're pretty slick." he said in a teasing tone. I flipped my self onto my back and kicked him in the shell. He fell over onto his stomach and I placed my foot on his shell.

"I have my moments," I said.

"Liana, what're you doing here?" Leo asked again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Raphael said. "She's just here to get dirt on us for Shredder." A small battle then ensued between Raph and I. He with his sai, and myself with my katanas. I was fighting well, until Donatello' s voice say,

"Wait, how do they know her?"

"Yeah, and how do we know her?" Michelangelo said. "Wait, do we know her?" I mentally put on a confused look.

"No, you shellbrain!" exclaimed the purple-clad turtle. I had to been distracted because when I looked up, Raph had backed me into a corner. I tried to be the Foot soldier I was and not show signs of fear, but I was scared that I was going to be finished. But suddenly, I heard a thump on the metal core. I saw Karai standing with a hand on her hip.

"Need assistance?" she asked playfully. The Turtles looked to her, shock pasted on their faces.

"Perfect timing, Karai, as usual," I smiled. "And yeah, a little help would be appreciated."

"Don't have to tell me twice," she drew her tanto and jumped, kicking Raph away from n me. That gave me room to escape and focus my attention on Leo.

"So who's your friend?" he asked me.

"Who? Karai?" I said. I was about to swipe when Raph hit me from behind.

"Raph!" Leo said in a scolding manner.

"Now you're protecting her?" Raph exclaimed. "What is wrong with you? She's bad news."

"No she's not!" Leo protested. Why was he protecting me?

"Yeah, I am," I said, looking dead on at Raph.

"We both are," Karai said from behind. She leg swept Raph., knocking him to the ground.

"Ok, we all need to stop, or something bad's gonna happen." Leo put just hands behind him, but he pushed a button, causing an alarm to sound. "Like that," he said through gritted teeth. Then, four tanks of DNA drained themselves. A roach, an octopus, a cobra, and a cat, to which Mikey screamed. The DNA came together in the huge vat of green ooze and pretty soon a creature was created. It looked like a mashup of the DNA' s animals. We were all so focused on the monster, that we didn't notice the Kraang bust in until we heard their guns fire up.

"This day just keeps getting better," Karai evilly said. We raised our blades, but Mikey stopped us.

"Ooh! I know just what to call it! Let's call him, Aqua-Eyeball-Jelly-Bug!" He thought about that for a second, then lowered his arms. "Eh, let's just call him 'Justin'." So the six of us started fighting this "Justin". But I bounced back and forth from the monster to Leo, and Karai fought Raph from time to time as well.

"So guys," Raph said top Donnie and Mikey. "We all fans of Liana and Karai yet?"

"I don't know who they are but I know I hate them!" exclaimed Donnie.

"Hey, Justin!" Leo said turning his attention away from me. The monster wrapped it's tentacles around Leo's blade, which prompted him to jam it into the core. It fried the monster, rendering it motionless. Then, there were pink plasma bolts flying this way and that. Now we had the Kraang to deal with. I braved myself to fight, but Karai tapped me on the shoulder. I looked to wear she pointed and saw an open window about 10 feet above us. I nodded to her. She went of and destroyed a robot before picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder. I destroyed another and took a weird looking chip from it's head. The pink thing popped out and scuttled away. Then I went to join Karai at the opening. "We're trapped!" said Leo.

"No, you're trapped," Karai said back. The four humanoid reptiles looked up at us.

"You're bailing on us?!" Leo said.

"Duh," Karai said again. We both giggled and put our fists together.

"But, I trusted you, Liana!"

"I know! That's messed up, right?" I said. Karai and I laughed again before jumping out the window, leaving the Turtles behind.


	10. Alliance

(Leo's P.O.V)

"I know I should've told you about Liana sooner," I admitted, my face at the ground. "But I thought that there was a chance that she really might be good. And I guess I...sort of...liked her." I slowly looked back up ino Master Splinter's eyes. "But I had no clue about the other one, Karai. Really, I didn't."

"Leonardo, you are not the first young man, or turtle, to make a fool of yourself in front of a girl." he said.

"You mean like Donnie?" Mikey intergected, earning him a slap on he head.

"But you must be careful from now on, my son," Sensei continued. "Deception is the kunoichi's most powerful weapon. And it seems that Liana and Karai, are masters."

"I understand Sensei," I said as he started to walk away. "I'm just glad your not mad." He stopped.

"Who said I'm not mad?!" he said, and wih the swiftness of a fox, he brought his staff down on my toe, prompting me to hold it in pain. My bothers cleared out after Master Splinter. I started to walk towards my room when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Leo," Raph said. "Glad you finally came clean, bro."

"Don't worry, no more secrets." I assured my little brother.

"I can see how you think she's hot," he said with a smirk and cossing his arms. "In an...evil kinda way."

I laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I'm _so_ over that now." Raph put his hand on my shoulder again.

"Good to here," he said and walked away. I stared after him. I lied. I wasn't over it. I sighed and entered my room, holding Liana's knife.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Liana's P.O.V)

Karai and I made our entrance into Shredder's throne room, where Stockman was still working on Xever's legs, Shredder overseing. "Father," Karai breathed. "We've brought back proof of the Kraang."

Shredder turned around. "What is this?" he asked. Karai slammed the robot onto Stockman's tool table.

"It's one of the droids," Karai answered. "And Liana found a little chip."

I pulled it out said, "I think it's what they use to control their robot bodies. I don't know, maybe you can use it?" I tossed the chip to Stockman.

"This is exactly the kind of technology I've been trying's to develop!" he exclaimed.

Shredder's expression went thoughtful. "Perhaps we can use these...Kraang in our battle with the Turtles." He came behind Karai and I and placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "Stockman," he ordered. "Get this robot up and running. We have an alliance to propose. Well done, girls."

Karai and looked at each other and our red lips curled up into matching evil smirks before we put our fists together. Stockman then rushed over and began to work on the robot. About a minute or two had passed before we heard the droid buzz to life. The little pink alien tried to speak, but it took a few times before it started to speak English.

"What is the place where Kraang had been placed?" it asked.

"Do they all speak like this?" Shredder said, annoyed.

"Kraang does not understand the question the one known as Shredder is asking of Kraang."

"This might take a while," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you hunting the Turtles?" asked Shredder.

"Kraang is that which is known as not telling." said the robot.

"You didn't have any other plans for today, did you?" Karai said, rather sarcastically.

"Let's try again," said Shredder, extending his blades. "Why are you hunting the Turtles?"

The robot looked a little scared before replying. "They are the ones that are trying to stop the plan which is known as the plan of Kraang."

"What plan?" I asked, drawing one of my katanas and pointing it at the alien.

"The plan of Kraang is the invasion which is known as the invasion of the planet called Earth." Karai and I shared a shocked glance.

"So this invasion is the center of everything," she said.

"Then perhaps we can use it to draw the Turtles and Splinter out of hiding." said Shredder. "Karai, Lilliana. I want you to negotiate the alliance with this thing. Make sure it's to the Foot's benefit."

I said "Yes, Shredder" at the same time Karai said, "Yes, Father" We raised our heads when the door shut. "You wanna do 'good cop, bad cop'?" I asked.

"I think only bad cop is gonna work with this idiot, Liana."

"Your right," I agreed. We both took our blades and pointed them at the alien. "So," I said. "You want the Turtles destroyed as much as we do. And our Master wants an alliance. So were giving you one chance to take up our offer."

"Align with the Foot against our common enemy or be destroyed." Karai said.

"Kraang is in that which is known as, an agreement, ones called Lilliana and Karai," said the robot. "The ones known as the Turtles will be destroyed in the invasion which is known as the invasion of Kraang on the planet called Earth."

"Excellent," I said as Karai and I lowered our blades and sheathed them. "The alliance is set." Karai and I shook the robots' hands. I felt good about pleasing Shredder, but what about Leo?


	11. The Beginning Of The End

(Leo's P.O.V)

"Guys, this is the final phase of the Kraang invasion!" Donnie exclaimed.

"So what do we do, Leo?" Mikey asked me, terror in his eyes.

"The plan's simple," I replied. "We go to TCRI, and take down that portal."

"But that's a suicide mission!" Raph complained.

"Leonardo is correct," Sensei said, coming from the doorway. "You must find this portal and destroy it. Before the whole world is destroyed."

"Hai, Sensei."

We then walked out of the lab, but Sensei called to me. I walked over to him and he placed his hand on my shoulder. "The only thing that's important is that you complete your mission."

"Yes, Sensei." I said.

"No matter what you have to sacrifice. Or who."

That took me by surprise. The very thought of me having to sacrifice myself... I didn't want to think about it. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

We all prepared ourselves for the battle of our lives. Donnie making sure the Shellraiser was working fine, Mikey was getting Metalhead fired up, Raph was replenishing the bomb stash, and I sharpened my katanas.

We all met outside of the Shellraiser. April gave hugs to each of us before joining Master Splinter at his side. I looked at my brothers. "Gentlemen." I said. "Let's save the world." We all climbed in the Shellraiser and headed towards...well, we didn't know what.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Liana's P.O.V)

"Oh, this is gonna be good, Karai."

"SH!" she said with a smile. "I'm trying to listen." We were hidden in the metal beams of a subway tunnel waiting for Mr. O'Neil to carry out his instructions. Karai had an earpiece in her ear as she was listening to every word that was said. I had a video monitor which was hooked up to a hidden camera on Kirby's jacket.

"He's approaching April!" I exclaimed and held the video monitor out so Karai could see it. I could hear Kirby's voice through her earpiece.

 _"Hey April, where is everybody?"_ he asked.

 _"The Kraang are making their move,"_ replied his daughter. _"The Turtles are on their way to TCRI to stop them."_

 _"TCRI?"_ Kirby asked with shock, following what we told him to say perfectly. _"Oh no."_

 _"What's wrong?"_ asked April.

 _"The Kraang know that the Turtles are coming for them."_

 _"How do you know this?"_ April asked, producing a shell-like phone, similar to the one I saw Leo talking into.

 _"Don't!"_ Kirby said as he placed his hand over the phone. _"The Kranng have cracked the T-Phones encryption. We need to warn the Turtles in person. Come on."_ April followed her father out of the Turtles lair.

 _"April?"_ a voice questioned. It was a voice that had a trace of Japanese dialect. It was Hamato Yoshi's. _"Where are you going?"_

 _"The guys are in trouble and I've gotta go warn them."_

 _"But you know it is dangerous for you to be on the surface!"_ the voice warned.

 _"Well some of us just can't sit around and do nothing!"_ she snapped. They resumed walking out the lair.

"Ouch," I said. "Good comeback."

"Yeah," Karai agreed with a giggle. "I'm starting to like her."

"They're coming this way!" I gasped. Karai and I looked down and saw our target.

"Dad," April said. "What're you doing? This isn't the way to TCRI." Kirby turned his head. "Dad, what's wrong with you?" Karai and I gave the signal for our Foot soldiers to drop their smoke bombs and grab April. We dropped down as well. The redhead gasped when she saw us.

"Hey there, Princess," Karai smirked.

"Lilliana," she whispered. "And Karai. No."

"So you've heard of us?" Karai asked. "Wonder who could've told you." We snickered before turning to Kirby.

"You've done well," I said. "Now relay the message to Splinter." Kirby nodded his head and walked off with two M.O.U.S.E.R.S flanking him, leaving a shocked April. She started to call out to her father, giving Karai the perfect opportunity to press the chloroform soaked rag to the girl's mouth, knocking her out instantly. I snapped my fingers and gave the orders for the soldiers to take April away to Shredder. Karai and I then turned back to the video screen to watch. Kirby made it to Splinter. We gasped when we saw him. He wasn't a human, but a giant rat!"

"Whoa," gasped Karai.

"My thoughts exactly, Karai." I said with wide eyes.

 _"Yameru!"_ Splinter said from the screen, ordering Kirby to stop, which he did.

Our dummy's voice held no emotions. _"Master Shredder wanted you to have this message."_

" _Master...Shredder?!"_ he exclaimed. _"Nani?!"_ the M.O.U.S.E.R.S produced the holgraphic image of Shredder.

 _"Hamato Yoshi,"_ it said. _"So, you thought you could hide from me forever. I have April O'Neil."_ The rat's eyes widened in horror. _"And if you value her life..."_ the voice continued. _"...then you will come and face me like a man."_ The hologram disappeared and Kirby walked out of the lair and back towards us. The last things we heard before I shut the video off was a thud on the floor and a sob. We saw the M.O.U.S.E.R.S walk back to us without Kirby. He was hidden in the lair to await the Turtles's return.

"So the rat is on his way and the trap is set," Karai said. "Looks like everything's going according to plan, Liana."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Now comes the hard part. Splitting up." That was part two of our mission. After Shredder got April and handed her over to the Kraang, Karai was to go back to him to help him kill off Splinter and I had to go to the TCRI to finish the Turtles.

"Good luck up there, Liana." Karai said, pulling me into an embrace.

"We're Foot soldiers," I said returning the hug. "We don't need it. But, you too." My friend and I pulled apart and looked at each other. Then, Karai brushed past me and took off running towards Shredder's lair. I watched her disappear down the tunnel. I got out my phone and looked at the picture of me and my friends. "Keep thinking of me, girls." I said. I took a deep breath and gazed at the opposite tunnel.

"Let's do this." I put my phone away and started towards the end of the world.


	12. The Invasion: Part 1

(Leo's P.O.V)

I parked the Shellraiser just a few blocks from TCRI. "Is everything set, Donnie?" I ask.

"You got it, Leo," he replied. "Metalhead's all behind the wheel and ready to go."

"Perfect. Full ninja mode, guys." We all took to the shadows and climbed an apartment building with a clear view of TCRI. We all looked down when we heard a noise, and saw the Shellraiser speeding off with Metalhead driving.

"Be careful in there, little buddy," Donnie said, worry in his voice.

"Alright," Raph said, taking out his sais. "Let's go bust some heads."

"Activate Turtle Gliders!" I commanded. We all pulled the strings to the contraptions on our shells, causing the bat-like wings to sprout. We all grabbed the blue rubber bike handles, ran to the edge of the building and jumped off.

"Ha!" Raph exclaimed. "They work! Nice job Donnie!" He gave the "cowabunga" hand signal.

"This is awesome!" yelled Mikey. "Turtles were born to fly!"

"Ok, guys," I said. "Let's do this." We all swooped towards TCRI. We landed on a ledge just in time to see Metalhead crash the Shellraiser through the main doors. Donnie brought out his video system and used it to make Metalhead

"Meet Metalhead!" Donnie exclaimed, activating the robots turbo fist. He used the laser to shoot at the Kraang, laughing as he went. "I see you!" he said as he turned Metalhead around to burn up two Kraang who were trying to sneak up on him. As he kept Metalhead busy, Mikey followed the plan I gave him to distract the two guards.

"It is quiet," one droid said. "Precisely the correct amount of quiet."

"Kraang is in that which is known as agreement." said the other. I gave Mikey the signal to face the robots.

"Hey Kraang!" he taunted in a sing-song voice. He blew raspberries and made weird noises before flailing his arms, pretending to fall off the building. The Kraang droids ran over to the ledge and looked at Mikey, who pointed to the direction we were in. Donnie came and knocked the robots off with his Bo staff, having put Metalhead on autopilot. The droids spoke as they were falling.

"This is going to leave that which is as known as...a mark."

"Affirmative Kraang." the last one said right before they hit the ground.

"Alright, let's go." Mikey said. "There's a world that needs savin'!" He was about to rush forward when I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Mikey, wait." I said. "What're we gonna do about the security camera?" I pointed to a lone camera on the wall.

"Don't worry," Raph said. "I got this." He reached out towards the other corner of the ledge and snatched a pigeon that was sitting there. He then held the bird up in front of the camera so we could sneak around him and make our way to the broken window at the front of TCRI.

My brothers and I crawled through the window and saw the portal and dozens and dozens of Kraang. "Ok, guys." I said. "Now we use the Portal Omni Fission Disintegrator, which Donnie calculates is powerful enough to destroy the portal with a single shot." Then, we heard a growl from in front of us. There stood Traag, the rock monster.

"I forgot about him." Raph said.

"Don't worry," I assured my little brother. "We'll be gone before he knows we're here."

"But not before I know you're here."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Liana's P.O.V)

"Liana." Leo said slowly before turning around to face me, followed by his brothers.

"In person." I said.

"So if you're here, where's your friend?" Raph asked.

"Karai's still back at her father's lair," I explained. "And she's ready to eliminate her target. Your Sensei, of course." I added, inspecting my silver painted nails.

"Karai is Shredder's daughter?!" all four exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," I said. "It's kinda obvious." After they recovered from their initial shock Donnie spoke up.

"Why would Master Splinter go to Shredder's for no reason?" he challenged.

"All shall be revealed in time, Donatello," I replied. "Now, hand me that disintegrator before someone gets hurt." I stuck my hand out.

"The only one getting hurt's you!" Raph drew his sai and started to fight me. I dodged a few strikes before rolling my eyes and unsheathing my katanas. I expected Leo to jump in and defend me like he had been doing, but he went back to his little contraption.

"Ok, guys," he said. "This all ends...in three…two…one." he pulled the trigger and fired a shot at the portal. But nothing happened. "There's a force field?!" he exclaimed.

"Of course," I said. "They're not that stupid."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Leo yelled at Donnie.

"Oh, because I wanted us to fail." he said sarcastically. "Obviously I didn't know!" he yelled that last part, causing Traag, the rock monster, to turn around. We all gasped as he started to throw lava at us. The five of us rolled down onto the main level, where we were faced with the Kraang.

"It is the ones called the Turtles and the one called Lilliana." said one droid.

"Destroy them all!" another ordered. Wait, what? All of us?!

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "We had a deal and you know it, you traitorous robots!"

"The alliance that Kraang made with you and the ones known as Karai and Shredder has that which is known as, expired." The three Kraang were advancing on me while the all the others were divided amongst the Turtles. They were about to shoot me to a crisp with their lasers. That was before I pulled out a smoke bomb. It was one Donna made me before I left Japan. They were to be used to make an escape and destroy things at the same time. Now that I was free of the droids, I set my sights on my main target.

Leo.

As he was fighting more Kraang with his katanas, I came up behind him. Just as he turned around, I jumped on him and pinned him to the metal floor. "Why are you doing this, Liana?" he asked.

"You don't understand, Leo," I said. "I don't have a choice!"

"Yes, you do," he continued. "You don't have to live like this." He must have seen the look on my face, because he still pressed on. "You can join us, and be safe."

"But Shredder...," I said. "That's what my father wanted."

"But what would he say if he saw you now? He sounded like a good man. And I know, that when I look into those beautiful eyes that you're good, too. You don't belong in the Foot. You don't belong on the side of evil."

"Shredder's not evil and you know that!" I yelled. "He has honor!"

"Look at your arm, Liana!" Leo shouted back. I gazed towards the area where a scar now was. "If Shredder had honor, why would he do that to you?" I had to admit, he was right. "Come on, Liana. We'll protect you...and I'll protect you." That's when the truth set in. Leo was right. It WAS Shredder that was the evil one.

"Oh, Leo," I said. "You're right. You're so right. Shredder is totally without any honor." My hand wandered to the Foot Clan insignia that was on the left shoulder of my uniform. "I'm sorry, Father." I whispered. I clutched the insignia's fabric and ripped it off my uniform. That's it. I was done with the Foot Clan for good. I got off Leo and helped him up. "C'mon," I gestured my head towards the portal. "Let's save the world." Leo smiled and turned to his brothers.

"Hey guys," he said. "Guess who's on our side now?"

"Uh, dude," Raph said. "That's the Princess of the Foot Clan you're talking about. The one trying to kill us."

"Not anymore," I said. "I now see that Shredder is the one that must be destroyed. And I ask that you all would forgive me."

"Uh, how about after we save the world?" Donnie said.

"Oh, yeah." Leo said. "Donnie, you try and override the Kraang computer to get that force field down. Raph, you and Mikey help me and Liana with Traag and the Kraang." We wasted no time getting to the droids. Leo used the Omni-Disintegrator to blow Traag's limbs off of him. He was soon disassembled after Leo jumped and fired a shot to his heart. Suddenly, his hand started to crawl and his limbs began to roll back into place.

"I forgot he could do that," said Mikey as Traag put himself back together only to attack us once more.

Suddenly we heard Donnie yell, "Yes! All hail me!" He had gotten the force field down! However, the victory was short lived. The portal activated, it's projectors shooting a pink beam of light through the roof of TCRI.

"Something's coming through!" Leo shouted. I swallowed, knowing what it was the second it came through. The Technodrome. The end of the world.

"Holy giant floating shippy-ship," Mikey whispered. The firing ceased long enough for the Kraang to admire their weapon before they started shooting again. "Leo!" Mikey shouted again. "Do the zippy-zappy thing now!"

"Come on baby, come on baby, come on baby," Leo said as he waited for the Disintegrator to fire up, which it did. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he pointed it towards the portal. "Say goodnight, Kraang!" He pushed the trigger, but nothing happened. A shot didn't come out.

"What the heck happened?!" Donnie exclaimed, obviously irritated that the invention had failed.

"I think the batteries died!" Leo answered.

"You mean to tell me that thing takes batteries?!" I said. "What kind of alien tech from another dimension takes batteries?"

"We need a new plan!" Mikey stated. Raph moved a hollowed out droid to shield us from the firing Kraang.

"Well somebody think of something fast." he said. I started looking around anxiously. Then, my eyes caught sight of something. It was a pointy looking crystal shielded in a glass case.

"Donnie, what would happen if ruptured that thingy over there?" I asked.

"The whole place would blow up," he said. "With us in it!" With determination in my eyes, I knew what I had to do. I unsheathed my left katana.

"Go!" I ordered.

"Whoa, Liana," Donnie said again. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Without a word, I rushed off towards the crystal. "She's thinking it!" Donnie exclaimed. "Go guys, go!" I had almost reached the crystal when Leo stopped me.

"Liana, don't do this." he said.

"You don't have a choice Leo," I said. Another explosion sounded from the Technodrome. "It's no use," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Go." Another explosion. "Go." I said more firmly. Leo shocked me by placing his hands on my face.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. He pulled my face closer to his and slid his hands to my neck. Our lips met in a kiss that I barely had time to lose myself in before I kicked him in the shell and into the elevator where his brothers waited. "Yes, you are," I said with regret.

"Liana, wait!" Leo started to say before I took my sword and broke the button. The doors shut immediately, sending the brothers down to safety. I turned around and charged at the Kraang mercilessly, destroying every single one in my path. I had to run around to the other end of the room to reach the crystal. "I'm sorry, Karai," I said before plunging my katana through the glass case, breaking the crystal. Seeing my only way out, I ran faster than I had ever ran before to the floor to ceiling window. I jumped through the window right as TCRI exploded into smoke and flames. I felt a pain in my chest, like something had stabbed me there, but I paid no attention to it. I began to free fall 110 stories to the ground. I turned over and saw the nearing pavement. I silently screamed and covered my eyes with my elbow. My head filled with thoughts of my friends, Karai, my parents, Leo. I wanted them to be last things I thought of.

Suddenly I heard a whooshing sound. I felt an arm under my legs and another across my shoulders. "Gotcha!" somebody said. I opened my eyes to look into Leo's blue ones. He had caught me bridal style.

"Leo!" I gasped. "You saved my life. Thank you."

"Anytime Liana," he smiled back.

"I can't believe it!" Donnie exclaimed as Leo's brothers joined us, all using some sort of flying contraption. "We saved the world!"

"Yeah," Mikey said. "That wasn't so hard was it?" The Technodrome flew past us, causing us all to gasp. "I gotta stop saying stuff like that!" Mikey said again. The sphere shot pink bolts at us. What was it with the Kraang and the color pink? As the Turtles swerved to avoid getting shot, they spiraled in different directions. Leo, careful not to drop me, steered us into a trash bin, followed by Raph.

"You guys ok?" Mikey asked as he and Donnie ran towards us. They must've landed on a rooftop or something.

"Yeah, think so," said Raph. "What about you, blondie?" he asked as Leo set me down on the ground before climbing out of the bin. Now that I was on my feet, I felt the stabbing feeling in my chest again. It hurt like hell. I placed a hand over my heart, where the pain was, seeing a hole in my uniform as I looked down.

"I don't think so." I said through gritted teeth. My vision began to grow fuzzy and my balance staggered. Leo caught me in his arms as I started to fall. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Donnie saying,

"We need to get her to the Lair, fast!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 **Well there you have it people. Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Certainly eventful, right? Hmm, wonder what happened to Liana? Do you guys have a guess? If so, don't hesitate to type your idea in the review box below, or you can PM if you prefer. They're always appreciated. Next chapter will be up soon! Till then.**

 **XOXO -Blue.**


	13. Save

**So I know that several of you guys have been asking for this for a while. The question being "Will we see Liana's friends?" Well, I'm happy to present this chapter to you because it does feature Raya, Donna, and Mia for a part of it. Sadly, I found it impossible to incorporate them into the actual story line, but everything in _italics_ is a dream/flashback Liana has while she's unconscious. This takes place not long before she leaves Japan. Oh, and I forgot to add that Liana's katana blades criss-cross her back. So enjoy and don't forget to review. **

(Leo's P.O.V)

The second Donnie said those words I wasted no time scooping Liana into my arms, making a mad dash for the nearest sewer grate. "Wait, we're bringing her to the lair?" Raph asked. "Really bad idea."

"Raph, are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. "She saved us. All of us."

"I still think it's a bad idea." he said. "She's in the Foot Clan."

"Raph, do you seriously want Sensei to find out that the person that saved us and possibly half the city died because of your stubbornness?"

"Why do you even care so much about her anyway?!" he half-shouted.

"Because I love her!" I yelled back. My confession completely floored my brothers. Tears started to form in my eyes as I looked down to the beautiful girl in my arms. "Ever since the first moment I saw her..."

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Wow. It was amazing how those few words could change his whole demeanor. Donnie opened the sewer grate and we all jumped in. I went last, being careful to not Drop Liana in the process. It wasn't long before we reached the lair.

"Hello?" I called. "Sensei?" No answer.

"April?" Donnie called?" No answer from her either. This was getting weird, bordering on creepy.

"Spike?!" Raph frantically said, eyes wide with fear. His pet popped its head over the edge of the couch. "Don't scare me like that buddy." he said, placing Spike on his shoulder.

"Donnie, you and I need to get Liana to your lab." I said. "See what's wrong with her."

"I'll go get Splinter," Mikey volunteered, running to the dojo. I carried Lina into Donnie's lab and laid her down on one of his metal tables, hoping, praying, that she would survive. I grabbed her hand as Donnie pulled out his little X-ray machine. My eyes widened in horror as they saw her injury. There was a round stab hole, directly over where her heart was.

"This...can't be possible," he said after a while.

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"It seems a piece of the power cell is lodged in her heart," Donnie said. "But her physical exterior wound...is completely healed. And her heart's beating. She's still alive." I looked to her chest, and sure enough, there was no evidence she had ever been hurt. Even her clothes were somehow repaired. "But there's no telling what the side effects will be when she wakes up, though. If she ever wakes up." At that, my eyes glazed with tears again and Donnie put his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, we heard Mikey scream from the dojo. I kissed Liana on her soft lips before leaving to see what my little brother had destroyed this time.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Liana's P.O.V)

 _"Mia's on the move!" she shouted swinging at me with her nunchucks. I blocked her attack easily. Not well placed enough. That was the thing about Mia. Gifted, yes. Serious, no. She started jumping around. "I'm here, I'm there." I moved my katana to swipe at her, but no matter where I moved she always jumped out of the way. "I could be anywhere!" she exclaimed, jumping around more._

 _"Come on, Mia, focus," I ordered my youngest friend. She always needed a little reminder. I ran at her, my blade at the ready. I swiped and missed again._

 _"Ha ha. Come on, hit me!" she joked. Taking her orders, I took the handle of my katana and jabbed her in the stomach with it. She dropped her nunchucks and onto her back._

 _"Like that?" I joked._

 _"Good one, Liana." Mia wheezed. She held up a finger before letting it drop again lazily on her stomach. With my match over with, I turned my attention to Raya and Donna sparring at the other end of the dojo._

 _"I'm so gonna discomfiture you." Raya sneered, sai at the ready._

 _"I don't even know what means." Donna said back, lowering her Bo staff slightly._

 _"That's surprising for someone as smart as you." said Raya._

 _"It's surprising you even know that word considering your vocabulary consists mainly of the words 'pound', 'snap', 'kill', and 'beatdown'." Donna fired back._

 _"Ha! Burn." Mia said from the other end of the room. She was crawling on her stomach to the edge of the training mat. She reached it and sat cross-legged. I was about to scold her that she was sitting the wrong way, but a true ninja never interrupted a fight between fellow students._

 _"You're about to get a beatdown. But don't worry, I'll go easy on ya." Raya said._

 _"You said that last time." said Donna. Raya shifted her emerald eyes._

 _"Well, yeah. But this time I mean it." she said. Donna responded by swinging her staff at Raya's head, barely missing her straight black hair. She dug one of her sai into Donna's staff, disarming her of it. With a spin kick to her stomach, the redhead fell on her back in defeat._

 _"What was that? You said you'd go easy on me!" Donna said._

 _"I did." Raya shrugged. With an eye roll and a groan, Donna went to go sit by Mia. The right way. The golden-haired girl followed suit, correcting her position. That left just Raya and me. Taking a stance and getting into position, I threw myself at the other female. She crossed her sai to block my attack. Out of my three friends, Raya was the hardest to fight. I jumped back to a safe distance. She took the dagger in her right hand and threw it at me. I blocked it just in time._

 _"Hey!" I shouted at her. "A ninja never throws their weapon."_

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were Little-Miss-Perfect. Sensei's pet." she said back. Before I knew it, she had scooped up her other sai and knocked one of my katanas out of my hand. Dammit, I let her get to me again. As I was running to retrieve it, Raya grabbed my arm in the crook of one of her sai. She brought the other one down onto my arm and flipped me over on my back. I held my wrist in pain as she loomed over me. "Nice try." she smirked._

 _"That is enough." a male voice said. In strode our Sensei, my father, leaning heavily on his cane. We all took to our knees before him. I bowed. The others didn't. "You girls all did very well." he said._

 _"But I did better." Raya smirked._

 _"What's important is that you all learned something, Raya." he said._

 _"I know, Sensei," she continued. "But I won and, well, they lost." My father was quick to put a finger on a pressure point in her neck._

 _"But what's really important is that we grew as a team." winced Raya in pain. "Good job ladies!" Dad finally let the South African girl go with a chuckle. That's right, none of us were from Japan. Donna was from Italy, Mia was from Colombia, and my father and I were from America; New York City to be exact What brought us together was that all of our families decided to move to Japan. "Alright, girls. That's enough for today." This time the others bowed and left to go to their homes. I was about at the door before Dad called out to us. "Wait girls, come here," he said. "We need to talk." We all walked back into the room._

 _"What is it, Sensei?" Donna asked._

 _"I have noticed you girls have become rather disconnected. So I've come up with a solution."_

 _"What's that, Dad?" I asked._

 _"In order to accomplish things more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader." My hand shot up immediately._

 _"Can I be the leader?" I asked hopefully._

 _"Whoa, there, Liana." Raya said. "I whipped your butt. It should be me."_

 _"No way!" Donna protested. "I'm smarter than the three of you combined. It should be me."_

 _"No, it should be me!" exclaimed Mia. We all looked at her. "I don't have a reason." she stated. "I just think it should be me."_

 _"This is a very difficult decision." Dad said. "I'll need to meditate on it." He walked to his room and shut the door, but opened it immediately after. "It's Lilliana." The door shut again._

 _"No hard feelings, Raya?" I asked as she stormed out._

 _"Stick it up your...you know what I mean!" she snapped. "He only chose you because your his daughter! You won't last a week, Liana. Sensei's pet." she walked out of the room. Mia placed a hand on my shoulder._

 _"We should go, Li." she said._

 _"Don't worry about Raya." Donna said. "She'll cool down."_

 _"Yeah." I said. "See you guys tomorrow." My other two friends walked out and back to their houses. I looked to my father's door before exiting out the one that led to our zen garden. I walked through the red torii and through the blooming cherry trees before reaching the creek. Smooth gray stones lined out a path. I jumped over them effortlessly. After a ways of walking through the small forest I came to our white sand zen garden. It was where I always went to clear my mind, which, with being a dragon, that was hard to do. My family also followed some Chinese zodiac customs. I was born in the year of the dragon. And like the dragon, I was creative, independent, energetic, and maybe a little dramatic. So calming myself was hard to do._

 _After I had spent a good hour in the garden, I figured it was time to go back to my pagoda house to take care of my weakening father. The cancer was consuming him fast. I stood up and began to walk back. About midway through the forest, something near a bush caught my eye. It was a metal container filled with a glowing green substance. Some was spilling out of a crack. I bent down to touch it, but my instincts kicked in, and I withdrew my hand. I continued to walk. But after I had a few yards, I looked back over my shoulder, and the canister was gone._

 _About two weeks later, as I was preparing myself for bed, I heard my father coughing from his bedroom. "No!" I gasped. I quickly ran down the hall to get to his room. I threw the door open. Dad was laying on his back, his coughs coming in great wheezes. "Dad! No no no no!" I whipped out my phone at once and dialed 911. He was rushed to the hospital, and I, Raya, Donna, and Mia were still there the following morning. The girls were downstairs getting coffee and tea to wake themselves up._

 _"Liana?" My dad called from his bed weakly. My head snapped up and I gripped his hand tighter._

 _"I'm here, Dad," I said._

 _"Listen to me, Lilliana," he said. "My time...will be up before the sun sets. I don't want you to stay here unprotected and alone. The girls...are not ready. I've found...them a new Sensei here in Tokyo. On Harajaku. But since you have the full kunoichi status..." He started to cough again. I waited for him to finish before he continued. "You will be placed somewhere different. You are to...return to the land of your birth. Go back to New York City. My benefactor, Oroku Saki lives there...on a street called Delancey Avenue. He will house you, and train you further. I've asked him to make...you a member of his ninja clan. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, I do." I replied. "I won't let you down."_

 _"Good." he replied. "And you never do and never will. Just remember who you are..."_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My eyes opened and I sat up with a start. I had no clue where I was. I was in a lab of some kind. I listed off the possibilities. Then my nose caught the smell of the sewer. Everything flooded back to me. The invasion, me cutting my ties with Shredder, capturing April with Karai, destroying the the Kraang's crystal, barely escaping with my life, and Leo's kiss." I slid off the table and stood up. I was surprised to find that there was zero pain in my chest where I had gotten stabbed with something. I walked towards the door, where I could hear the brothers talking. "Dudes," Mikey said, worried. "This is getting freakier by the minute!"

"We need to go up there and take the Technodrome down." Leo ordered. I looked through the doorway, which was open. The four Turtles were standing near their couch with a normal Kirby O'Neil. So they had removed his mind control device.

"But we just escaped that freaky sphere!" Raph exclaimed. "Now we gotta break into it?!"

"Yes," I said. "We do." The brothers and Kirby turned to look at me. Their expressions were all a mixture of shock and relief.

"Liana!" Leo exclaimed. He rushed towards me, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me once more. This one wasn't tender and sweet like the one in TCRI. This one was hungry, desperate, and passionate beyond words. My hands were on his chest and one of his was cradling my head, the other around the small of my back. I opened my mouth and Leo placed his tongue in it, craving it with so much desire, I actually shook a little. He kissed me harder, something I returned eagerly. My arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him with even more force and even more heat. Leo deepened the kiss even further. It was as if we couldn't get enough of each other. I certainly couldn't get enough of him, and I think he felt the same way. We finally broke apart when one of his brothers' cleared their throat. They had seen enough.

"Only one question," Mikey said. "Are you guys like a thing now or something?"

"That can wait, Mikey." Donnie said. "The more important question is how are you alive, Liana? And normal?"

"I have no idea." I answered. "What happened to me?"

"A piece of the power cell lodged itself in your heart." Leo said, holding my hand. So the crystal was called a 'power cell'.

"Then how in the hell am I still alive?" I asked, confused, earning shrugs from the brothers and even Kirby. "I guess that doesn't matter right now 'cause we got a world to save."

"Are you sure you can even fight?" Raph asked.

"I think so." I replied. "I feel ok, so maybe I am."

"Liana..." Leo started. I cut him off with by placing a finger to his lips.

"I'll be fine, Leo," I said. "Now, let's go save the world." Checking to make sure my katanas were still in their proper places, which they were, the Turtles and I ran out of their lair, leaving a smiling Kirby behind. However, there was only one question on my mind...

What's Hamato Yoshi gonna say about this?

 **So there's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, but school and life got in the way. I originally intended to make this longer, but I just had to divide it up to make things more interesting. I hoped you guys all liked the part where I included Raya, Donna, and Mia. I'm thinking about considering adding them in more of Liana's dream sequences. So if you like this story even more, please, please, please review! I just adore them and I thank everyone who has reviewed thus far. But I have a surprise. There's going to be a long-forgotten TMNT character included in this story, and I think it'll be permanent. However, they won't appear for a few more chapters. There's a little something to keep you interested. XOXO and Happy Holidays! -Blue**


	14. The Invasion: Part 2

**Hello everyone! This is my first update of 2017 for this story. So, enough with introductions and hellos and let's get to what you came here for! R &R! :) **

(Liana's P.O.V)

The Turtles and I made it to the surface again, only to be shocked by what we saw. The Technodrome was hovering ominously over the New York skyline. But the scariest thing was that the ship was spitting out pods from its many entry points. We were quick to hide behind an overturned car as one of the pods took a small family up into the air with it. "Now they're abducting people?" I exclaimed, eyes wide with horror.

"Dude, that is messed up." Mikey agreed.

"We need to get up there, though." Leo said.

"So we need to get in one of those pods." I finished re-tying my mask and placing my hair over it.

"But how?" Donnie asked. "There are eight Kraang droids between us and there." He pointed to an abandoned one.

"Why don't we all dress up like robots?" Mikey suggested with a grin. "Sneak in?"

"Yeah, don't think we can fit in a droid's body," I said.

"Wait, how many did you say there were?" Raph asked.

"Eight." Leo replied.

"I think I can generate a sound wave that'll disrupt their signal system." Donnie said, but he was interrupted by several grunts. We peeked up over the car to see Raph catch a Kraang's head with one of his sai and spin it.

"Or, that might work," Leo said with a shrug. "Let's go!" Taking his orders, we all jumped over the car and through the flame and water doused streets. Raph opened the glass frame and we all climbed in and crouched inside the pod. It immediately began to rise up towards the Technodrome. I swallowed hard with nervousness. Leo sensed that, and he grabbed my hand and squeezed with a smile, which I returned. The pod made it back inside the Technodrome. We made sure to crouch below the glass dome so we wouldn't be transported to an unknown area of the sphere. "Ok, guys," Leo said, grabbing hold of the edge of the dome. "On three." We all prepared to jump. "One, two, three." When Leo lifted the dome, we all expected to jump onto the ground, but we were all shocked when we began to float in midair!

"Dudes, I think the Kraang forgot to pay their gravity bill!" Mikey shouted.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It appears the Kraang have generated anti-gravitons!" Donnie concluded.

"Is there anyway you can generate anti- _anti-_ gravitons?" Leo asked.

"You mean gravitons?" Donnie said again.

"Yes."

"No."

"Guys, I think I'm gonna throw up!" Mikey yelled. "Or down! Or maybe sideways! But one thing I do know, I'm majorly gonna-" A suction cup thing used to extract the pods to different portions of the ship took Mikey into one of the many chambers. But he emerged a few seconds later from a different hole with a groan. He had probably thrown up. Leo pulled us into the chamber to our right to avoid another grabber. We stayed hidden from two Kraang that passed by on floating devices. Leo poked his head out to make sure they were gone before we heard a girl scream.

"It's April!" Donnie exclaimed with concern. I cursed under my breath. Shredder really _had_ handed April over to the Kraang.

"Can you say that a little louder?" Raph said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "I don't think the entire Technodrome heard you." The rest of us gasped when dozens of Kraang on identical hoverers blocked the entrance of the crawlspace. "Never mind," Raph shrugged. "It did." We all drew our weapons and, using the zero gravity as our asset, we worked on destroying the Kraang. It was most definitely the most graceful battle I've ever been in. Speaking of graceful, after destroying a Kraang, Leo floated up to me and grabbed my hand.

"May I have this dance, Liana?" he said with a dorky grin. I smiled back.

"I'd love to." I giggled. So we began a small waltz while destroying the aliens. Leo even once tossed me up into the air. I spun around with my swords outstretched, destroying six of the flying machines containing the little pink wads of chewing gum down. Leo flew up and took me in his arms to save me from a laser. When that Kraang was destroyed by Mikey, we heard April scream again. It was coming from a hatch on the floor. Donnie put his ear to it and heard April scream once more. He opened it and immediately flew in. Leo followed, then Mikey, who gulped nervously. Raph shoved him in, and then I shoved him. He turned back to look at me and I smirked, which he returned with an eye roll. I followed him, leaving the hatch open. In the chamber, the gravity was normal so I had to hold on to a metal conduit so I didn't fall. I joined the Turtles and was shocked to see April hooked up to Kraang Prime's machine.

"April O'Neil." the monster threatened. "Your mind now belongs to Kraang! Let the planetary mutation begin!"

"Not so fast Kraang Prime!" I shouted before it could begin the mutation of the entire planet.

"What?!" It roared. "The Turtles? You disgusting reptiles are no match for Kraang!"

"At least we're not stupid aliens!" Mikey shouted.

"Now, Raph!" Leo ordered. The red-banded ninja jumped and kicked the leader alien right between the eyes. As it was howling in pain, we all jumped down to April as Donnie took her helmet off after stopping the mutagen ray, freeing her from the drainer's evil fingers.

"You're my hero," she droned sleepily to Donnie, causing him to blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Hey, chuckles." Raph said. "How're we getting out of here?"

"The same way we got in here in the first place." I said. "A pod. And we need to hurry. Since Donnie disarmed the mutagen ray, the ship is gonna lose power." Donnie put April on his shell, holding her legs with his staff. We jumped back out of the hatch right as the ship made a deafening sound. It was already beginning to lose power. It turned on its side and we were faced with the honeycomb-like floor. The anti-gravity was turned off with the deactivation, so we were able to run across. There were a few Kraang in our way, but they were quick to be annihilated.

"Uh, Liana, I have a question!" Mikey shouted to me.

"Can it wait?" I said impatiently, destroying yet another alien.

"Not really." the youngest Turtle said. "Did we beat that big Kraang-thingy?"

"Yes, Mikey. We did." I huffed.

"Oh, ok," he said. "Then why is it following us?!" I turned around and gasped, followed by the other guys. Kraang Prime had transformed itself into a giant robotic body, complete with frighteningly pointy arms and legs. I turned and screamed for my life as I ran towards Donnie and April, who had already found an escape pod. Donnie had set April on the ground, shielding her from harm. It turned back to the overlord to see Mikey trip and fall into one of the apertures.

"Mikey!" I heard Leo shout. Kraang Prime pointed its energy blaster at Mikey, who was yelling from inside of the small crevices. But, as always, Leo took to action.

"Get away from my brother!" he shouted, slicing the energy cannon right off Kraang Prime's body. "Hurry, Mikey!" he said, stretching a hand into the hole for his brother to climb out. Leo instead hauled him out by his Kusarigama chain. Leo handed Mikey off to me, and I rushed him to Donnie and April to safety. That left just me, Leo, and Raph in the battle.

"Raph, no!" I shouted as I saw he was about to be crushed by one of Kraang Prime's legs. I stepped in front of him, and held my hands up, expecting to be crushed. But when no pain came, I opened my eyes. They widened in shock as I realized what I was doing. There was a bright white light coming from both of my hands! Kraang Prime tried stepping on me again, but it couldn't. I had put a fore field around myself!

"How are you doing that?!" Raph shouted from behind me.

"I-I don't know!" I answered. "Just go!" Taking my orders, he ran to join Donnie, Mikey, and April in the pod. Suddenly, a chain was wrapped around the alien's body. I looked past to see Leo holding Mikey's Kusarigama chain, subduing Kraang Prime temporarily. I lowered my hands and the bubble and the lights disappeared.

"Run, Liana!" Leo shouted to me.

"What are you, crazy?!" I shouted back. "No!" I ran to him and tried to grab the chain. "You saved me, so I'm saving you! You go!"

"I'm not gonna almost lose you twice!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms lift me up.

"Raph, what're you doing?!" I shouted at him. "Put me down!" He carried me to the pod and lowered me gently to the ground.

"Leo will take care of it, Liana." he said in a quiet tone.

"No, I have to help him!" exclaimed. I was surprised when he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to his face.

"I'm not gonna let you get killed on my watch!" he said firmly. I stared at him in shock. Then, he turned back to Leo. "Bro, you comin'?"

"Go!" Leo ordered again simply.

"What're you talking about?" Raph asked. He shielded me with his arm as Kraang Prime started to struggle against the chain and get closer.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Leo grunted. "You guys need to go now!"

"Leo, no!" I yelled, desperation filling my voice. Donnie closed the pod right as Kranng Prime broke free, missing us as we began to go out of the ship. At the same time, Raph and I both ran to glass, placing our hands on it.

"Leonardo!" we said at the same time. Suddenly, the pod burst out of the Technodrome, and the force was enough to send Raph and I to the floor, myself falling on top of him. We splashed down in the Atlantic, catapulting to the surface. Donnie opened the pod right as the Technodrome sank into the ocean; with my Leonardo inside. Donnie clutched April and Raph held me as the waves rocked us. "Leo!" Mikey shouted. "No!" April buried her face in Donnie's shoulder.

"Leo..." he whispered. That was enough for me. I broke down in tears and fell to my knees. Mikey was quick to place a hand on my back in a comforting gesture. Raph sat down in front of me.

"And I never got to tell him how much I love him." I said through my tears.

"I gave him nothing but a hard time," Raph said with lament. "If I could do it over again, that'd definitely be nicer."

"Really?"

"Really..." Wait, I knew that voice.

"Leo?" Raph said, turning around. Leo was indeed in the water, floating on a piece of rubble. "Leo, you dork!" Raph said with a slight irritated tinge to his voice. He, along with the others, helped him into the pod. I stayed back, in shock and in disbelief.

"We won!" Mikey shouted triumphantly. "I love you, bros!" The others pulled Leo into a group hug. After they let him go, he stood up to face me.

"And, uh, nothing from-" In one swift movement, I ran and flung myself at him, jumping into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, grabbing his face, and kissed him; tears still lingering on my face. Leo grew tense for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. After a few seconds, I broke away.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I smiled before giving him a deeper kiss, which he of course returned. After a few more moments, he broke apart from me and gently set me down.

"So are you guys a thing or what?!" Mikey shouted. "I gots to know, dudes!" Leo tilted my chin up with his fingers so my hazel eyes could meet those blue ones of his. Giving me the perfect "sexy bad-boy smile", he whispered,

"I'm ok with that." I barely had time to nod my head in agreement before he kissed me yet again, with the shouts of relieved and happy people filling the air as their pods broke the surface of the ocean.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Fast forward 30 minutes and a quick call to the pizza guy, the brothers, April, and I were back in the lair, celebrated their well-deserved victory. Theirs, not ours. I knew better than that."Who saved the world?" Mikey shouted with glee.

"We saved the world!" his brothers shouted in unison.

"I said, 'Who saved the world?'!"

"We saved the world."

"I said-"

"Stop asking!" Raph said in annoyance.

"We saved the world..." Mikey sheepishly said. Raph grinned and threw a pizza box in his younger brothers face, and it came away with a slice perfectly in Mikey's mouth.

"Hey, April?" I said, removing my mask and walking up to the redhead. "I want to apologize to you."

"What?" she asked.

"Karai and I didn't want to capture you because we wanted to. We captured you because Shredder made us. We were just following orders. We- _I_ don't hate you. But if you hate me, I understand." I looked down at my feet in guilt, like a child who had just broken something expensive. But her answer surprised me.

"Pfft, don't be ridiculous, Liana," she said with a wave of her hand. "You helped save me from an alien monster who was draining my brain. Who am I to judge?"

"Thanks," I said. "So I hope we can be friends."

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "You know, speaking of apologies..." Before I could question what she meant, she bolted from the couch and into the area of what I assumed to be the dojo, where the tail of Hamato Yoshi was just disappearing through the doorway to it. I stared after her and gulped hard. I was scared that Hamato Yoshi wouldn't accept me. Then I really would be alone. Going back to Shredder was out of the question.

"You ok, Liana?" Leo asked from behind me. I jumped at his voice. "Oh, it's about Sensei, isn't it?" I nodded. "Don't worry," he continued, taking my hand. "I'll go with you." Squeezing it in thanks, I let him lead me to the dojo, where Hamato Yoshi was kindly speaking to April.

"Wait here." he whispered.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Leo asked, coming in to stand beside April.

"I learned some things from the Shredder." he replied. That made my blood run cold. What things? Were there still thins that Shredder has kept from me? And maybe even from Karai?

"Like what?" Leo asked again.

"That is for another time, my son," his Sensei answered. I smiled a little. It was cute that Leo and his brothers were considered Hamato Yoshi's sons. It reminded me of my father. "Tonight is a night for celebration. After all, it is not every day that you keep the world safe from an alien invasion."

"I wasn't just us, Sensei," Leo said. "You can come here now." Swallowing hard, I walked into the dojo. It was now or never. As I crossed the threshold into the dojo, the rat's eyes widened in shock, before turning to anger.

"Leonardo!" The rat roared. "You brought a Foot soldier to our hidden lair?! What were you thinking?!"

"Sensei, I can explain!" Leo defended. "This is Lilliana."

"And you brought her?!" Yoshi continued. "I hope you do have a good explanation for this, Leonardo."

"I do. You see, Sensei..." So Leo delved into the whole summary of the invasion, and when he was done, the rat had a different expression entirely.

"I see. Thank you Lilliana for saving my sons. And the world, no less. However, I don't know what to do with you now."

"I think I know, Master Splinter," I said. "I can't go back to Shredder, not after my treachery. But, I ask of you permission to remain here. I want to be on the side I know is good." Splinter stroked his beard for a moment before meeting my eyes.

"Well, with Shredder, and now probably the Kraang after you as well, I see no better solution than to have you remain here in the sewer with me and my sons. So you may stay, and become a part of our clan, Lilliana."

"Thank you, Splinter." I said with a bow.

"Please, you may now call me your Sensei." he said kindly.

"Thank you...Sensei." I smiled as I bowed again.

"And there's another thing," Leo said, grabbing my hand. "Liana and I have taken a...well..liking to each other, and I'm asking your permission, Sensei, for us to be together." Splinter looked shocked, but he soon smiled.

"Of course. You two have my ultimate blessing." Leo grabbed my other hand and smiled. He was about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly, the others burst into the dojo, Mikey carrying a boombox. Getting the notion, Leo dragged me to the middle of the dojo floor as me, my boyfriend, my new Sensei, and my friends danced the night away.

 **Ok, so there you have it people! There's the chapter. I know this probably sounds like the end, but trust me it's not. And as you probably noticed, I threw in a little romantic tension between Liana and Raph. I did that because he and Leo are rivals when it comes to almost everything, and that would include Liana. Just to clear that up! Stay tuned for more!**

 **XOXO-Blue**


	15. Discovery

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. Major writer's block and life. Ok, so instead of just putting the description in the story, I'll just put the description of Liana's new ninja clothes here. So, here goes.**

 **Her shirt has corresponding patterns. On her left, closest to her hip, it's light blue silk with a darker blue pattern of cherry blossoms on it. On her right, closest to her shoulder, it's the darker blue with light blue cherry blossoms. The other two sections of her shirt are black, but instead of just silk, they're fishnet mesh with black satin underneath the mesh. It's also sleeveless.**

 **Her vest also functions as her armor. It may look like it's silk, but it's 10 times stronger than steel, and it's bulletproof. It's light blue and sleeveless also, with a darker blue trimming. She wears her Obi belt around it, which is black with blue trimming. The blue is the same color as Leo's mask. This also has holders on the back for her katanas. She only wears this when her weapons are needed, so when I mention she's in the lair and not on the surface, she doesn't have this on. **

**Her skirt is as long as her mid-thigh, It's also light blue silk with more blue trimming on the edges. Those edges are around the hem and they also overlap and fold up to make a triangle in the front. That triangle is made out of the black mesh. **

**Her gloves go halfway up Liana's upper arm. They're both black silk and the palms allow Liana to have a better grip on her katanas than with her bare hands. Up her arms, around the edge, they're studded with a pattern of light blue and white rhinestones. Underneath the rhinestones, there is a band of light blue satin that forms a criss-cross pattern. Underneath that, almost to her elbow, there's another pattern of rhinestones. **

**Her socks are made out of black mesh and barely show above her knee boots. **

**And finally, Liana's boots are made out of black leather. They have a skinny heel that boost up her height so she's to Leo's chin. They lace up, and the part in between the laces is thick, light blue satin. **

**So there you have it. This was a lot easier than putting it in the story from Liana's perspective.**

 **Also I'm kipping the episodes where April left, so she's still there and her Dad is still human. So where's Casey Jones you ask? April did still tutor him, so she met him anyway. I'll explain later. So here's the chapter.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Liana's P.O.V)

"Lilliana, I would like to speak with you for a moment."

"Sure, Sensei." I replied. I felt Leo give my hand a light squeeze as the other Turtles and April left the dojo after our training session. I had been living down in the sewers for around a week, but there were still so many questions I had.

"Tell me, Lilliana." Splinter said as we sat down across from each other under the tree. "Is living down here not what you expected?"

"Not really," I replied. "I know the Turtles so well, so that doesn't faze me at all." Splinter smiled and I continued. "But I'll admit that it's a little weird being with people I was told were my enemies. However, I am curious about one thing..." I let my voice trail off.

"Ask any question you want, and I shall answer." Splinter said with a warm smile.

"Well, there's something I haven't told you. About...the Invasion," I hesitantly met Splinter's eyes. He looked concerned, but curious. He nodded, telling me to continue. "When we were running from Kraang Prime, it was about to crush Raph, when I jumped in to save him, expecting to be crushed myself, I made this...thing. Like a force field. But I have no clue how. I was hoping you might be able to help." I looked back up to see Splinter stroking his beard.

"I see," he finally said. "Can you show me this...ability again?" I nodded and tried to harness the same energy I had back in the Technodrome. A lesson from my father taught me to re-place myself in the situation where my skills were the most successful and remember the emotions I felt. I held my hands out and let my mind wander back to the Invasion. I felt the anger at the Kraang, I felt the fear of Shredder finding out about my treachery, I felt the affection for the Turtles and April, I felt the need to save Raph, and I felt my love for Leo.

I felt the familiar warmth and tingle in my fingertips, and when I looked up, I saw the same white light emanate from my hands and that I was surrounded by the same translucent bubble that I used to save Raph. I looked at Splinter, whose gaze held an unreadable expression. I lowered my hands to make the force field go away. 'Is something wrong, Sensei?" I asked.

"Lilliana," Splinter finally said after a long silence. "You possess a great gift. One that I have tried to develop for a long time. You possess the powers of a shin-obi." My eyes widened.

"My father once told me something about the shin-obis," I said. "They're like magical ninjas, right?"

"Of a sort," Splinter replied. "They use their powers to enhance their ninja skills. However, I am curious about these 'powers' of yours. Have you always possessed them?"

"No, Sensei, I haven't," I said. Then, it hit me. "Wait a minute! When I disrupted the power cell at TCRI, Donnie said a piece of it lodged itself in my heart, so that must be where these powers came from."

"That could explain it." Splinter said. "However, your powers are great, but unstable. I would like to train you to use them wisely."

"I'd be honored, Sensei." I said.

"Very well," said Splinter. "You're training begins at dawn."

"Hai, Sensei." I bowed as Splinter stood up and strode to his room. But, as he was walking away, I noticed something on his tail.

Scratches.

They were familiar scratches. I would know their markings anywhere. "Sensei, what really happened between you and Shredder?" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"That is for another time, Lilliana," he said and proceeded.

"Please, Sensei," I pleaded. "I know more about Shredder than anyone else. With my knowledge combined with whatever you know, we might be able to figure out a solution to defeat him." Splinter took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid it goes much deeper than what you know, Lilliana," he turned around and began his story. "Oroku Saki and I were brothers, and rivals, as all brothers are." I immediately thought of the brothers. "Until the love of a woman came between us. Her name was Tang-Shen, and I saw her for who she really was, but Shredder saw only her beauty. So she married me, and we had our daughter together. We named her Miwa."

"Is that the baby in your picture?" I asked, gesturing towards the black and white photo he had on the alter.

"Yes, and my wife and myself. But that was before Shredder..." his voice tightened as it trailed off.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Shredder was consumed by jealousy. And in his rage, burned our home to the ground. The blow that was meant for me struck my beloved Tang-Shen, and I was certain that my little Miwa had perished as well."

"Was?" I said, confused.

"Yes," Splinter continued. "I only learned of what happened to her mere days ago. And she is closer to Shredder than I had previously thought. A Foot ninja."

My eyes widened. "But I don't know any female Foot soldiers, unless you count..." That's when the realization hit me. _"No."_ I whispered.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true," Splinter said. "Karai...is my daughter."

"What?!" said a new voice. I turned my head to see Leo standing in the entrance to the dojo. "Karai is your daughter?!"

"Yes, my son," Splinter said.

"Did you know about this?" Leo turned to me.

"How could I?" I said.

"Cause Karai's pretty much your best friend."

"She thinks she's Shredder's daughter. The only thing she has of her mother is a picture of her in a red shirt."

"Like this one?" Splinter said. He held a picture out to me, and it was the exact same one that Karai had, except it was the full photo, unlike Karai's, which was only a half.

"That's it." I said.

"Then _you_ must go to her, Lilliana," Splinter said, placing the photo in my hand. "Tell her who she really is." I obediently nodded my head.

"Maybe you should tell the others first, Sensei." Leo said. Without a word, Splinter walked towards the entrance toward the dojo.

"My sons, and April and Casey," he called. "I would like to speak with you all."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So this ninja chick-dude is your daughter?" Casey Jones said to Splinter.

"This can't be real," Raph said, sitting back in shock.

"And yet, I'm afraid it is, Raphael." said Splinter.

"Karai's our sister?!" Mikey said, with an equal amount of disbelief.

"In a way," I said. "Now I have to go back to Shredder's lair and tell her the truth, but I know Karai. She's stubborn. And that might be a problem."

"It's too bad though," Donnie interjected. "It'd be nice to have a kunoichi on our side."

"Uh, what about us?" April asked, gesturing to herself and I.

"No, like a real kunoichi," Donnie said, then face-palmed himself. "That's not what I meant. Sorry, Liana." He looked to me, and all I did was smile and shake my head.

"Ahem?" April said again with her arms crossed. Donnie stammered and tried to form a sentence, but he failed miserably. "Hey, I get it," said the redhead sarcastically. "She's your mortal enemy, but hey, she's pretty!" I had to stifle a laugh.

"No, you're way prettier than she is!" Donnie suddenly declared. "No, that's not what I meant, I mean...well, what I meant to say was-" He was cut off when Raph grabbed his wrist and dragged him away, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later." We all laughed as the blushing Donnie was dragged away, Casey of course laughing like a hyena.

"Lilliana?" Splinter said, gaining my attention. "Wait until dark."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I tied on my mask and ran quietly to the dojo to get my swords. After retrieving them, I secured them to my blue armor vest. Checking to make sure the picture was still in my vest, I ran towards the entrance , my hair streaming behind me as I vaulted over one of the turnstiles and onto the train tracks.

"Going after Karai alone is a bad idea," said a voice from above me.

"They're Sensei's orders. I don't have a choice," I said as Leo dropped down from the ceiling.

"No you don't," he said, grabbing my hand. "Because I'm coming with you."

"No," I said, pulling my hand away. "This is my battle. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I can't risk _you_ getting hurt, either."

"You're not coming with me, Leo." I said, firmness in my voice.

"Yes, I am," he said, voice rising.

"No, you're not." I stood my ground.

"I'm not gonna lose you again!" he suddenly yelled, grabbing my shoulders, while I stood with my eyes widened. Then, he calmed down and took a deep breath. "I love you too much to even think about you getting hurt, Liana." he whispered, head down. I took my hand and lifted his chin up so his blue eyes met mine. Then I kissed him with full force, which Leo gladly returned. I pulled back with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Leo," I said. Before he had a chance to respond, I kicked his stomach, winding him, before throwing knockout powder in his face. As my boyfriend slumped to the cold tunnel floor, I turned around and started down the tunnel.

"I'm coming for you, Karai."


	16. Vengeance Is Ours!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. Finishing up school and dealing with the heartbreak of breaking up with my cheating ex-boyfriend. Writing is my escape from reality. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And be prepared to have your mind blown at the end.**

The entire journey to Shredder's was spent with a bowling ball in my stomach. This was quite possibly the most scared I had ever been in my life. If I was discovered, I would easily be sent to the dungeon or worse: killed on the spot. Luckily, I knew the outline of the lair like the back of my hand. After using my new grappling hook that Donnie gave me, I swung to a window just below the spire on the roof. Sure enough, my judgement was right. I was right outside mine and Karai's old room. Looking inside, I saw my friend sitting on her mat bed, with her back to me, looking at the picture of her mother. The room was lit with her pink cherry blossom candles, which she only lit when she was sad or worried.

Of course, there was no way that I was going to take any chances. She could hate me by now. So I decided to get in the only way I could: using stealth. Taking out my needlepoint dagger, I cut out a circle in the glass that was just wide enough for me to fit through. When it fell through, the crisp outside wind blew all the candles out, plunging the room into darkness.

"Who's there?" I heard my friend shout. The swish of metal let me know that she had drawn her blade. "Come out!" she demanded again. Obeying, I used my new training to swiftly light the candles again without being seen. Ducking behind my old changing screen, I saw Karai's shadow looking around the room in bewilderment. "I know you're there," she said. "Wherever you are." I could sense the little bit of fear in her voice.

"Before you decide to kill me, Karai," I decided to say before walking out from behind the screen. "Know that I'm not planning to stay long." Her eyes widened as she gasped. I expected her to either run out the door to get Shredder or the Foot soldiers, or to go ahead and slice my head off. But her reaction surprised me entirely.

"Liana!" she said with a smile as she rushed over and gathered me in her arms. "I've been so worried about you! I thought you had to have been killed!" I hugged her back briefly before breaking away. Her eyes searched me up and down. "Okay, where have you been?"

"What make you say that?" I asked.

"You're new clothes," she answered. I looked at the attire April helped make for me.

"Uh, about that..." I answered, rubbing the back of my neck. Seeing her chair, I used my powers and Splinter's training to place it under the door knob. "If anyone comes, tell them to go away." I said, walking back to Karai.

"Wait, what?" she asked. "What's wrong? Shouldn't we go to Shredder? He'll want to know you're back. "

"We don't have much time."

"We?" she asked again.

"The truth is Karai..." I took a deep breath. "I'm not in the Foot anymore. I've joined the Turtles and that's where I've been all this time. Living with them, in the sewers."

"What?!"she said in disbelief and shock. "Liana how could you?"

"There's more." I said. "I'm here for you."

"Me?" Karai said. "Why?"

"Because there's something you should know," I continued. "Shredder has been lying to you since the very beginning."

"What do you mean?" said Karai.

"This is gonna sound crazy and ultimately insane, but Shredder...isn't your father" The look on her face was enough.

"What are you talking about?" she said with hidden shock in her eyes.

"Look, I know everything. Shredder isn't your real father. Hamato Yoshi is."

"What? No, I can't be the daughter of the enemy!"

"Hamato Yoshi isn't the enemy, Shredder is."

"What makes you say that?!"

"Because Shredder killed your mother!" I almost yelled. Karai was instantly floored. She was silent, so I continued. "Your real name is Miwa. Hamato Miwa."

"How do you know this?" she whispered.

"I brought proof." I said. Taking out the photo from my vest, I showed it to my friend. When she looked at it, and saw that it was Splinter in the picture, and not Shredder, I knew she was seeing her entire life flash before her eyes. Then I saw the tears.

"All this time..." she whispered. "You're telling the truth. I can't believe this. Liana, I..."

"Don't say anything more," I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Now we need to get you out of here and to the lair. And back to your father. He really wants to meet you." Wiping away her tears, she put her arms around me.

"Thank you, Liana," she said. "You've opened my eyes."

"Don't thank me yet," I said. "Now come on, and hurry." Sure enough, the sound of boots in the hallway was getting louder.

"Let's get out of here," said Karai. "I don't want to stay here anymore than I have to." I let her go through the hole first. I followed her, drawing my grappling hook, I jumped to the building across the alley, Karai already there. We heard Shredder banging on the door. By the time he had completely broken down the door, we were gone, vanished into the night.

However, when I looked back over my shoulder, there he was; Shredder. Standing on the roof, and his stone cold eyes; freezing my soul.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Wait!" Karai suddenly shouted. We were at the manhole cover that led us directly to the lair.

"What's wrong?" I asked pausing from lifting the grate.

"There's one thing I don't understand. How did you move that chair?"

"Oh, yeah. During the invasion, I got hit with a piece of the Kraang power cell, and now I possess the powers of a shin-obi." I explained.

"So does that make you a 'shin-obi'?" she asked.

"That's what Master Splinter said," I said, still struggling with the cover. Finally, I had enough. "Oh, to Hell with this!" I used my powers again to lift the cover off.

"Sweet." said Karai in astonishment.

"Thanks," I replied. "Now, let's move. We don't have much time before those Foot soldiers come after us." I let Karai jump into the tunnel before I pulled the cover over us.

It was dark as we began the walk to the lair. "So what's my father like?" Karai finally asked.

"The exact opposite of everything Shredder has ever told you. Kind, supportive, encouraging. He reminds me of my father, actually. And he's a good teacher."

"Sounds way better than Shredder." Karai said, crossing her arms. "He drove me crazy."

"Dads do that," I replied. "But, Splinter is way better, yes." We shared a small laugh. After Karai asked me a few more questions about my newfound powers, which I answered to the best of my ability, we jumped down from the tunnel onto the subway track. "This is it." I said.

"This is the Turtles lair?" my friend asked as we climbed the steps.

"You sound surprised." I replied.

"I just thought it'd be more...ninja-like."

"Then you have a lot to learn about your brothers."

"Brothers?" she asked.

"Yeah, Splinter considers the Turtles his sons, so that kinda makes them your brothers in a way." Karai had stars in her eyes.

"I always wanted siblings." she said with a smile.

"Well, now you-" i was cut off by a shout.

"Liana!" shouted Leo from the living area as he ran to hug and kiss me. "Oh, I was so worried about you!"

"Uh, Leo?" I said, breaking away. "You know I was only gone, like, half an hour, right?"

"Boyfriend instincts, I guess," he replied, kissing the back of my hand.

"Wait, you guys are a thing?" Karai spoke up. Leo looked at her in shock.

"You managed to convince her?"

"Your girlfriend is pretty persuasive, Leo." she said. "But I hope that I can feel at home here."

"You will." I said. "Miwa."

"That's another thing I'll have to get used to."

"Well, come on." Leo said. "Splinter will want to see you."

"What is all this yelling, Leonardo?" said a voice.

"Sorry, Sensei," Leo said. "But Liana and I think there's someone you want to meet." Leo and I stepped aside to reveal Karai.

 _"Miwa?"_ Splinter whispered. Karai took a few hesitant steps towards him, before throwing her arms around his middle.

"Father." she muttered with tears on her voice. Splinter had tears in his eyes too as he hugged his daughter. I noticed that Raph, Mikey, Donnie, April, and Casey were standing in the doorway of Donnie's lab. But I looked back to Splinter. His daughter was finally home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Something was wrong. I could feel it. Maybe it was my powers heightening my senses or maybe it was my natural ninja instincts. However, something was up, and it was drawing me to Karai's room. I slid open the door.

"Karai?" I whispered. "You awake?" Nothing. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I started to walk back to my room. But just as reached my door, I heard footsteps behind me. I knew Karai was up to something. And I knew just what it was. Ducking behind a corner, I watched my friend sneak out of her room and run towards the tracks. Taking the ceiling beams to catch up with her, I managed to get right above her.

"You're going after Shredder, aren't you?" I said before jumping down next to her.

"Can you blame me?" she said back.

"No," I admitted. "But it's too soon, don't you think? Shredder taught you everything you know. He'll be expecting what you're gonna throw at him."

"That may be true, but Shredder also deserves what's coming to him," My ever-attentive eyes saw her hand sneak behind her back. "And no one's gonna get in my way!" She threw something at me, but thanks to my drawing my sword quick enough, I was able to deflect it, where it smashed into the wall in a cascade of white powder.

"Nice try." I said with a smirk. "And I'm coming with you. So, you're stuck with me."

Karai cracked a smile as well. "That was my last knockout capsule, too."

"Then you're lucky I have backup." I said, patting my boot, where my knockout powder capsules were stored. "Now are we going or what?" Karai smiled wider before grabbing my hand as we both took off down the tunnel.

Still smiling, she let out a battle cry.

"This ends tonight!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Leo's P.O.V)

"Guys, guys!" I yelled, knocking on my brothers' doors. "Sensei! Wake up!"

"Dude," Mikey sleepily said, coming out of his room.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"Is everything ok?" Donnie asked, exiting his room.

"Leonardo," said Master Splinter, walking towards us. "What is the matter?"

"Liana and Karai are both gone!" I exclaimed. "I went to go check on Liana, but she wasn't there. So I went to Karai's room and she wasn't there, either!"

"They must've gone after Shredder together." Raph concluded.

"This is my doing," Sensei said, shaking his head. "I told Lilliana to rescue Karai, and now I fear that she told her too much, too quickly."

"Then what're we standing around here for dudes?" Mikey finally spoke up. "Let's save our sister and let's save our shin-obi!"

"Michelangelo is correct," Sensei said. "We must move quickly. Time is of the essence, my sons."

"Hai, Sensei." we all said in unison.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Back to Liana's P.O.V)

"So I distract him at first, then at the signal, you come in and hit him with the knockout powder, then I'll finish him off. Plan?"

"Plan." I agreed. "But are you sure you want to do this, Karai?" I asked again. We were perched right by the crack in the window right above the throne room.

"Justice and vengeance must be served, Liana." she said. "And I'm gonna give it to him."

"Just...be careful." I warned. She nodded once, then dove through the crack. I watched her silently make her way across the beams on the ceiling and land behind Shredder's throne. I saw the glimmer of her tanto blade in the faint moonlight as she prepared to deliver her first strike. But as she swung, she hit nothing but air. My eyes widened with horror. Shredder planned for this, he knew we would return.

Karai backed up, where I saw a shape come out of the shadows. I wanted to yell to my friend to warn her, but I also didn't want to be revealed myself. Suddenly, she backed up into Shredder, and turned to face him, blade at the ready. "You returned sooner than I expected, Karai." he said. She didn't move. She only stood there.

"Shredder." she said, hate dripping in her tone. "I know the truth. That _you_ were the one that killed my mother. Now I'm returning the favor." She rushed at Shredder, and began a series of furious swipes and strikes. Shredder did nothing but chuckled as she moved. I saw what she was doing. She was backing him nearer to me, so I could get in a clean blow.

"You think you have an advantage?" Shredder asked. "I taught you everything you know. Every move. Every skill." Karai threw throwing stars at him. Her new ones, that were embedded with the Hamato clan symbol. One got caught in between Shredder's blades and he looked at with a growl. "You have betrayed me, my daughter." he said. Karai's eyes now held pure, white-hot anger.

"I am not. Your. DAUGHTER!" she yelled. Taking a swipe, she didn't hit metal, I heard the sound of her blade piercing flesh. She made contact with Shredder's arm. He grunted from the pain. "And my name is Miwa." she stepped back and made three circles to the side with her sword. That was my signal. I shot through the opening and got just close enough to land beside Karai and let lose a capsule. I thought I was fast, but Shredder was faster. She raised his arm to block the powder in his face. He then looked up and chuckled again.

"Lilliana." he said. "So you've decided to return as well."

"I stand by Karai." I said, drawing both of my blades.

"You won't for much longer." Shredder snapped his fingers and suddenly I was pinned to the ground.

"Hello, little cub." said a new voice. "We meet at last." It was the new tiger mutant Karai told us about earlier.

"Tiger Claw." Shredder said with a commanding tone. "Take her to Stockman's lab. But keep Karai contained." This new mutant was quick to grab Karai, who was frozen with terror. Both of us pinned helpless by our wrists, we were led out of the throne room and down into the belly of the beast.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Leo's P.O.V)

I drove like a maniac, navigating the Shellraiser through the streets as fast as I could go. "Uh, Leo?" Mikey said from the back. "Can you slow down?"

"Slow down?" I said back. "How can I slow down when my girlfriend is in danger? Liana needs me."

"She needs us, my son." said Sensei. "And so does Karai, so we must hurry." Within 30 more seconds, we arrived right outside Shredder's lair. I wasted no time getting out of the Shellraiser and drawing my weapons, ready to launch a full-scale attack.

"Whoa, whoa, Leo." Raph said, grabbing my shoulder. "Launching an assault without a plan? That's not like you."

"But Liana needs me!" I tried to protest.

"And do you want her to die because you were too busy with your rampage?" I noticed that Donnie, Mikey, and Sensei still in the Shellraiser. As much as I hated to admit it, Raph was right.

"Ok, ok," I said. The others came out of the Shellraiser. "Shredder will have no doubt taken Liana and Karai to the dungeon, so here's what we do, we sneak in through Stockman-Fly's lab and take that route to the cells." The rest of my brothers nodded and they and Sensei followed me into Shredder's lair.

We took the entrance we knew about into the lab, expecting it to be empty, but what we saw was worse than we thought. We saw Karai tied up and thrown in a corner. Shredder, Rahzar, Fishface, and that new mutant Tiger Claw watching Stockman at a panel in front of a tank of mutagen. He pulled a lever, and a metal clanking sound was heard, almost like...

Oh, no.

There she was; Liana. My life, my love, my everything. My sweet, beautiful, perfect Lilliana. She was in a cage that was placed directly above the giant tank of mutagen. A strip of duct tape was placed over her mouth. "You are more ruthless than I thought," Tiger Claw said. "Mutating your own pupil."

"She is a traitor," Shredder said. "But I have no intention of mutating her. I'm using her as bait. The Turtles and Hamato Yoshi will come for both her and Karai, but with the insertion of snake DNA into the mutagen, I will turn the Turtles into the rat's biggest predator. I want to see Hamto Yoshi witness his own sons try to kill him, before I break his spine in two." I held in a silent gasp. My brothers' eyes were wide with horror.

"I will save Miwa," Sensei said from behind us. "You four will fight the other mutants as best as you can before rescuing Lilliana." We all silently nodded once more. I gestured Mikey to fight Rahzar, Donnie to fight Fishface, and Raph to take Tiger Claw. I would take Stockman. They all nodded and Sensei rushed off to free Karai. I set my sights on Liana. We all moved silently towards our opponents. Suddenly, a crash was heard followed by a groan. I risked a glance. Stockman had dropped the tube of DNA. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was too loud.

I was locked in the gaze of Shredder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(Liana's P.O.V)

No.

Shredder spotted Leo. "What?" he said. "Get them!" the mutants launched into action against the Turtles. I saw Splinter rush over to help Karai.

"Master!" Stockman said. "There's no more serpent DNA!"

"No matter," I heard Shredder reply. "Let them turn into what they will." I muffled a protest. Stockman flew up to me.

"No need to worry, child," he said. "At least you'll still get your friends. Well, for a few seconds anyway. Before they die!" He started to laugh, but then Leo came out of nowhere and swatted him away like the bug he was. Leo perched himself on top of the cage, reached through the bars and pulled off the duct tape across my mouth.

"Thanks, Leo," I said, reaching my hand up to brush my fingertips with his.

"Don't worry," he said. "We're gonna get you and Karai out of here."

"Well, I would hope for that much." I smiled. Leo smiled back and worked to pick the lock on the cage. he worked for a while as the battle below ensued.

I saw Splinter and Karai, who was now free, fight Shredder. I saw Raph fight Tiger Claw, Donnie fight Fishface, and Mikey fight Rahzar. But my eye caught something else.

Stockman had recuperated and was making his way towards the control panel at the base of the tank.

"Leo, look out!" I shouted, just as Stockman pushed the button. Leo jumped away from the cage as the door flew open.

The cage released.

And I screamed as I tumbled into the mutagen. I felt my skin burning. I heard the shouts of my name.

And then my vision went black.

 **Whoo! What'd ya think bout that, huh? Cliffhangers for the win! Thanks for reading and please leave a review telling me what you think! I love to get them! But before I go, I'll say that this is the last chapter. But before you go hating on me, the sequel to The Other Kunoichi is in the works! I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you when it comes out!**

 **See ya next time! XOXO -Blue.**


	17. A New Life

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel to _The Other Kunoichi_. This picks up right where the original story left off, with Lilliana...well, you know. Anyway, this chapter might be a little short for some of you, simply because I want to get somewhat of a foundation before I start to write for real. So I hope you like this chapter. **

(Liana's P.O.V)

Blackness.

That was all my eyes could see as I could feel my body changing. Slowly losing it's human qualities and being replaced by whatever monstrosity I was turning into. I felt my skin lose its softness and be replaced by a skin that was smooth and cool. I felt my hands and feet morph, my ring and little fingers and toes vanishing. The previously defined features of my face became flat and reshaped. And worst of all I felt the dirty blonde hair that was on top of my head, my proudest quality next to my eyes, become detached as it drifted away into the ooze. I didn't care what happened next. I didn't even care whether or not I suffocated and lost consciousness. All that mattered was that I was no longer human, no longer civilized, and no longer normal.

I let my body become limp as I floated in that green liquid entrapment. Tears threatened to well up in my eyes but not being able to be set free. However, it became obvious that the universe wasn't done with me yet as I felt something thin with a hook wrap around my waist. I was yanked out of the tank as I felt the oxygen moving into the changed lungs I now possessed. I opened my eyes and found myself met with loving blue ones. I was secure in Leonardo's arms, happy to know that he had not yet been injured in the ongoing fight against the Shredder. "Leo?" I whispered, hoping that it was really him. He sighed with relief and set me on my feet, taking in my new appearance, as did I.

It was safe to say that I was shocked. My skin, once a pale peach, was now a smooth green, my fingers and toes had been reduced to three, my head, where my hair once was was now a round, smooth dome. My beautiful clothes had dissolved as well, leaving me with a thick plating across my chest and stomach. I didn't even need to check the weight on my back to know what I had a turned into. "Liana," Leo whispered. I looked up into his eyes, which held both shock, and slight happiness. "You're...a..."

"Turtle." All it took was one look at my back, where I didn't see skin, but a big brown shell, where my swords were still dutifully strapped. I looked back to Leo with a slight smile. I saw the positive in his eyes. Now that I was a turtle, we could actually be together. "But that aside, are you alright?" Leo asked me, touching my face. "Can you fight?"

"Yes, I think so," I replied, stretching myself out.

"Good," Leo said, jumping to the battle below. I dropped down after him, being met with stares from the other turtles.

"Liana, you're a..." Raphael started.

"Yeah, I know," I interrupted. "But that's not important. Right now, we need to find a way out of here."

"Miwa and I found an exit that way," Master Splinter said, having knocked down some beams and creating a wall in between us and Shredder's forces, who was now trying to break through. We all started running towards the door, but Karai stayed behind. I noticed she had a match in her hand.

"Karai!" I shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm ending this," she replied before striking the match against the metal of her uniform. She threw the match onto the wooden beams, igniting it into flames. Then she pulled a bomb from her boot and threw it into the inferno. "Run!" she shouted, grabbing my hand and leading me out to the roof, where the others were waiting.

"Jump!" I cried, my shell slowing my momentum. We all jumped onto the roof just as the building blew up, consumed in flames. We all gasped for breath as we watched.

"That was way too close for my liking," Donatello breathed.

"Me too," I agreed, looking at Karai. "We are _not_ doing that again."

"Yes," Splinter said quietly. "Now we must make haste my children. To the lair, quickly!" We all nodded and proceeded to run back the way we came. Just then it sunk in how lucky we were to all escape with our lives. I was slowed down by my new shell. Leo sensed this, and he backtracked to grab my hand.

"I've got you," he said. I smiled at him, telling him thank you. I saw Splinter smiling at us as Leo helped me get the hang of running in my new form.

It actually took less time than I expected to get back to the lair, where April and Casey greeted us all with hugs. Once we were safe, taking a breath of relief never felt so good. "I fear..." Splinter said, breaking the silence. "that the Shredder will stop at nothing to have you girls, especially with your powers, Lilliana. I think that you will have to assume new identities."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"You need a mutant name, dude," Michelangelo said. "And lucky for you, I am awesome at naming stuff."

"I'll stick with Miwa, thanks," Karai said with a gentle smile.

"What about you, Li?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "You decide, Mikey."

"Oh, this should be good," Raph snickered with Casey, earning a smack from Splinter and a glare from April.

"Sweet!" Mikey said. He looked me over as if he was studying me. "Hmmm...I've got it!" I jumped at his suddenness. "There's this sculpture I saw online once that was supposed to be the most beautiful girl the world had seen. How about...Venus de Milo?"

"Venus de Milo," I repeated. "I like it."

"A beautiful name," Splinter said. "It suits you Lilliana. I mean, Venus."

"I love it," Leo said, grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek. The others agreed and I smiled, looking at my family. We would win this fight. We would be free. Doing it together.

 **Sorry if this is short guys. I just really wanted a nice, simple prologue. I will also now be referring to Liana and Karai as Venus and Miwa, even though you can tell which is which. So thanks for reading and I hope that you'll stick around for the next chapter.**

 **XOXO -Blue**


End file.
